The Book Belongs To.......
by Lady Potter
Summary: Well, The crew is all grown up! Follow them on their adventure!!!! j/p, newayz read and enjoy! Just remember that this is my mind at work and weird things come out of it so just work with me!!!! :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.   
  
THE BOOK BELONGS TO......   
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
**July 15th**  
  
"Cati! Get up!" Tasha whispered to Catalin's ear.  
  
"Okay, I'm up. Give me a couple of minutes," grumbled the still sleepy Catalin.   
  
Tasha left the room and went downstairs. Catalin reached out to grab her glasses, but instead her hand landed on someone's face. She jerked her hand back to see who's face it was.   
  
"George! What are you doing in my bed?" she said in surprise.  
  
"Well, the floor was really uncomfortable. Oliver looked pretty comfy, so I decided to trade places with him," George grinned.   
  
Catalin laughed softly and leaned over him to get her glasses.   
  
"Hmmm...I can see why Oliver likes you," he said, and laughed loudly as he attempted to ward off her punches.   
  
She got out of bed and tip toed past the sleeping forms of Fred, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. She stopped over Oliver and kissed his cheek. She got dressed and quietly walked down the steps to meet Drew and Tasha. They apparated to Diagon Alley. They went into Madam Malkin's first. Upon entering the shop, they saw a very frazzled looking Madam Malkin. With out glancing up to see who it was, the store keeper spoke quickly.  
  
"Another one for Hogwarts?" she asked.   
  
"Hogwarts, yes. Student, no," Catalin replied with a smile.   
  
Madam Malkin looked up to see who the voice belonged to. As soon as she saw Cati, a smile cracked her face.   
  
"Catalin, I haven't seen you since you left for Westminster! So what brings you back here? Finally decided you were gonna teach?" Madam Malkin said.   
  
"Yes, We all need new robes," Catalin explained, as Madam Malkin took measurements.   
  
"I all ready know how you want your dress robes done. Just tell me your colors," she said mechanically.   
  
"Well, this year, I think I am going to go Hunter green and White," Catalin said thoughtfully.   
  
They left Madam Malkin's and headed off towards Flourish and Blotts to get her teaching books. They entered Flourish and Blotts and went in separate directions. Catalin walked up to the front desk.   
  
"May I help you?" The manager of the store smiled brightly at her.   
  
"Ahh, yes. I need the teacher's edition of Auroring Today: An Instructional and Informational Guide. I also need the teacher's edition of The History Of Sorcery," she said smiling.   
  
"First time teacher?" he asked, climbing a shelf to get the books.   
  
"Yes, at Hogwarts," Cati said.   
  
"I've all ready had a load of students in here getting these books. The older students who are taking Auroring classes seem to be extremely excited about the course," he said putting the books on the table. "Anything else?"   
  
"Actually yes. I need a new set of thirty quills. A ream of parchment, no wait, make it two. And a couple bottles of black and scarlet ink," she said, remembering she had no stationary left.   
  
Cati paid for her books and supplies then left the store. She spotted Tasha and Drew sitting on a nearby bench.   
  
"Get everything you need?" Tasha asked.   
  
"Yes, you?" she asked.   
  
"I went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to pick up some broomstick care kits. I'm going to make those kids take care of those brooms this year. Ever since Madam Hooch left, they think they don't have to take care of those brooms. Well I'll show them," Tasha said.   
  
Tasha was a pro Quidditch player, but she had a horrible accident and wasn't able to play professionally again. When Madam Hooch retired, Tasha had taken the job.   
  
"Well thats good, Tash," said Cati, nodding her head. "Andrew? Did you get everything you need?"   
  
"Yes, I picked up some really good things. I ran into Remus and Sirius and I asked Remus if he would like to come back for a week and be a guest speaker. I'm sure Dumbledore won't have a problem with him coming back just for a week," Andrew explained.   
  
"Well, lets go and pick up our robes," Catalin said, walking back towards Madam Malkin's. They picked up their robes and apparated back to the house.   
  
"There you are!" Oliver said, as Cati walked into the kitchen.   
She smiled at him sweetly. "Aren't you and the twins supposed to be at Quidditch practice?"   
  
"Umm....yeah, I forgot about that. Oy! Fred or George! Call the coach and tell 'em we're sick!" Oliver yelled.   
  
"Uh-oh. Coach would be barking mad!" George quickly picked up the phone.   
  
They all went quiet, as George waited for someone to answer. He coughed a few times and began to talk to their coach.   
  
"Yeah.....*cough cough*....this is George. Yeah, the Weasley twins. If one gets sick, the other gets sick too. Oliver? *sniff sniff *..... He's got it really bad.....Thanks coach... *hack hack* .... Bye!" George croaked.   
  
As soon as George hung up, everybody burst out laughing.   
  
"I can't believe the coach fell for it!" said George, laughing.   
  
Oliver took after Catalin, whose arms were full of books, quills and all sorts of items, on her way upstairs to her room.   
  
"Lemme take those!" Oliver said, taking them from her.   
  
"Thanks, Oliver," she said.   
  
"Anything for you," he said sweetly.   
  
The last comment brought a couple of fake gags from the lot downstairs.   
  
**July 20**   
  
Andrew, Catalin, and Tasha apparated to Hogsmeade. From there, they took the carriage to Hogwarts. As the three entered the Great Hall, they were greeted by the headmaster.   
  
"Ahhh....Professors Nuperson," Albus Dumbledore said. "That might become pretty confusing. So how about Professor Patson, Professor A. Nuperson, and Professor C. Nuperson?"   
  
"Sounds good!" Cati laughed.   
  
At that moment Professor Snape and Professor Monroe walked in. Each of them holding an eight month old child.   
  
"Hello uncle Severus!" Catalin said, bouncing over to him.   
  
"Well then, that's three. All three Nupersons are all working at Hogwarts," Dumbledore laughed.   
  
"Yeppers!" She laughed. "So, this is Hunter."   
  
"Yes," Snape smiled sitting down.   
  
"I want to hold Hunter!" Catalin said excitedly.   
  
Hunter had dirty blond hair which he got from his mother and blue grey eyes. Medea had jet black her like her father and piercing blue eyes.   
  
"They are so cute!" Cati laughed.   
  
The instructors took their supper. Some stayed to chat, while others left the hall. Catalin went to find her room. She found her History of Sorcery room. It was a large room located on the third floor. She left the room and went to find her other classroom. It was down in the dungeons. It was the room across the hall from Snape's. She opened the door and a blast of awful stench overcame her. It was dark and depressing.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Ack! The color has got to go, along with that smell. I guess I must call in the heavy artillery," she said.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.   
  
The Book Belongs To....   
  
Chapter 2:   
  
After passing numerous corridors, Catalin finally reached the faculty's quarters and stepped into her room. She was amazed to discover that the room was huge. There were two large oak dressers, a king size oak framed bed and a small desk on the far side of the room. She opened one of the four trunks she brought with her, and took out a bottle of ink and a piece of parchment. Cati sat down at the desk and began to write.   
  
"Dear Hermione,  
How's everybody? I just found out that my Auroring class is the room across from Potions down in the Dungeons. Eurgh! I have a major clean up in my hands. I just wish you're all here to give me a hand.  
Love you all,  
  
Cati"   
  
She tied the note to Magic and sent her off into the night. Catalin spent a long time unpacking her clothes and placing them into the dressers. She put the pure white sheets, pillows, comforters, and curtains on her bed. She hung her dress robes and put her other teaching robes in the drawers. After changing into her pajamas, she crawled into the bed and drew the curtains. After a few minutes, she was fast asleep.   
  
The next morning Cati got out of bed, and put on a pure white bathrobe. She walked over to the vanity and brushed her hair until it shone. On her way out the door she slipped on her white fuzzy slippers and headed to breakfast.   
Professor Dumbledore chuckled at the sight of Catalin. Andrew covered his eyes with his hands and shook his head. Catalin sat down and helped herself to some bacon and eggs. Snape and his wife looked at Catalin with amusement.   
  
A beaming Hagrid entered the Great Hall. "Err, Catalin? Someone's looking fer yeh!"  
  
She looked at Hagrid, with a slightly confused face. To her surprise, Fred, George, Oliver and Hermione appeared in the doorway. Catalin was speechless for a moment.   
  
"What a pleasant surprise! Why are you all here?" asked Dumbledore smiling.   
  
"We are the decorating squad," George smiled.   
  
The boisterous group all sat down and ate breakfast in high spirits. Afterwards, Cati went upstairs to change her outfit. Oliver followed her, earning yet another suspious gaze from Andrew.   
  
"I miss you already," he said putting his arms around her.   
  
"We've been only separated for a day, Oliver," she laughed softly, leaning back and closing her eyes.   
  
A couple minutes later, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out her old Westminster robes and pulled them on.   
  
"Ready?" she asked him.   
  
"Anytime," he said, his eyes gleamed with emotions.   
  
The whole gang led by Catalin headed to the dungeon. Seeing the state of the room, they began work right away. Hermione burned candles and incense to get rid of the smell. Cati and the boys moved the furniture and began painting the room white.   
  
By lunch they had finshed painting and the room smelled way better. All they had left to do was help her set up the room. Catalin and Oliver finished lunch early and went back to the dungeon. Catalin moved the large black chair out from storage and they both sat in it.   
  
"Did you see Hunter and Medea?" asked Cati   
  
"Yes they are sweet," answered Oliver. "Listen Cati, I don't know how to put this, but there is something I have been meaning to ask you."   
  
"Yes?" she asked, looking at him.   
  
"Will you..." he started saying. He pulled out a small black box. He didn't even have to finish the question when she had said yes.   
  
At that exact moment, George sauntered into the room. "Hey, what's this?" he asked, curiously.   
  
"Oh nothing," said Cati happily.   
  
"You're not really good at hiding things," said George smirking.   
  
"I'm not hiding anything," said Catalin innocently.   
  
George opened his mouth to say edgewise but the rest of the group had returned. Catalin jumped up and clapped her hands together.   
  
"All righty then, let's get back to work. If we get it all finished before dinner we can chill in the Gryffindor Common room," she said.  
  
They worked hard for the next hour until they were satisfied with the way the room looked. Then they ventured up to the Gryffindor Common room. Fred, sat down in a squishy chair.   
  
Hermione sat down opposite to where Catalin was seated. They chatted happily, then Cati moved her hand slightly and the light caught the diamond.   
  
"What's that?" asked Hermione bursting with curiostiy.   
  
A small smile crept across Catalin's face, then it dawned on Hermione. "Oh my gawd!"she cried, pulling Cati into a bone crushing embrace.   
  
The others looked at Hermione, quite confused. They didn't noticed that Oliver was blushing. Oliver slowly turned his head and looked out the window.   
  
"Uhhhh....Hermione, have you gone nutters?" asked Fred with a confused look.   
  
"No, you stupid git! Look!" she yelled, holding up Catalin's hand infront of their faces.   
  
They glanced at the ring, and then to Oliver, who was still a bright crimson, then back to Catalin.   
  
"Way to go old chap!" chorused the twins walking to him.   
  
"I never thought I would see the day. You two have been together for eleven years," said Fred, laughing.   
  
"Wait until Drew finds out!" squealed Hermione. "He will be sure to notice at dinner tonight."   
  
Cati could only laugh at her friends' hysterics over the subject. The twins were making Oliver blush more than ever. When dinner rolled around, the lot was so wound up that they were making a ton of noise.   
  
"Cati, what do you think is the most romantic thing a guy could do to the girl he love?" asked Hermione, her eyes twinkling mischievously.   
  
"To be carried all the way to the Great Hall. Now, that would be really romantic!" said Catalin, her eyes sparkling.   
  
Oliver scooped her up and began to carry her the rest of the way. She laughed and looped her arms around his neck. This drew a lot of attention to them when they entered the hall. Andrew raised his eyebrows, as Oliver set her in the chair.   
  
"There you are fair maiden!" said Oliver, kissing her hand.   
  
"Thank you my handsome knight," said Catalin smiling.   
  
"Oh! Bravo! Encore! Encore!" yelled the twins clapping loudly.   
  
The professors chuckled as Catalin and Oliver continued their little act. At one point Tasha noticed something glinting in the light as Catalin waved her hands in the air. She nudged Andrew in the side. "Sweetie, did you buy her that ring?" asked Tasha in a loud whisper.   
  
"No, I didn't," said Andrew slowly.   
  
Tasha nodded and walked up to Catalin. Tasha needn't say anything, Catalin smiled, and held her hand up for Tasha to look. Andrew observed, as Tasha inspected Cati's hand. He stared at Oliver who looked flushed and very much in love. It him hard, Drew jumped up from the table and bounded towards her smiling broadly.   
  
"Brother at one o'clock. Twenty feet and closing," Hermione whispered to Catalin.   
  
She braced herself, for she knew what was coming. Drew snatched her up in a rib crushing hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it.   
  
The Book Belongs To.....   
  
Chapter 3   
  
  
Catalin struggled to breathe in her brother's grasp.   
  
"Drew I think she needs to breathe," said George.   
  
"Congratulations, sis," whispered Andrew. After a few seconds, he reluctantly let go of her.   
  
Most of the professors in the hall were still very much confused. "Can someone explain to us what is going on?" asked Professor Monroe.   
  
"Cati and Oliver are engaged!" exclaimed Fred, jumping in the air.   
  
All through out dinner, the faculty members kept congratulating Oliver and Catalin. The twosome turned a bright crimson by the end of supper.   
  
"Love, I better go. We have practice in the morning. Owl me okay?" said Oliver sadly.   
  
"Ok," she said lowering her gaze.   
  
He put a finger under her chin and made Cati look at him.   
  
"Don't look like that. It tears me apart when I have to leave and you know that," he whispered.   
  
"I know, but..." Catalin started saying, but was silenced by Oliver's lips upon her own. She kissed him back, looping her arms around his neck.   
  
"Break it up! We gotta go!" yelled George.   
  
A very disgruntled looking Catalin waved goodbye to Fred, George, Hermione, and Oliver.   
  
"We'll write!" shouted Hermione as they got in the carriage to take them back to Hogsmeade.   
  
Catalin waved to them and watched as they drove out of sight. She sighed and closed the heavy doors. She turned around to go back to her room and ran head long into her uncle.   
  
"Oh, hullo uncle," she said, giving him a rueful smile.   
  
"Don't look so down trodden. He'll be back before you know it," said Snape quietly.   
  
Severus Snape wasn't one to comfort someone, unless you were family. Whenever he was around students, he was stone-faced and cruel, but when he was around Cati, Andrew, or Patty Monroe, he was the nicest person next to Dumbledore.   
  
She nodded slowly and went straight to her quarters. The next couple of days were a blur to Catalin. Septemeber first arrived all to quickly. She was shaking all over when she got out of bed that morning.   
  
"Cati, are you sure you are all right?" asked her brother at breakfast.   
  
"Yes-err-I mean no ... I DON'T KNOW!!" she shouted on the verge of tears.   
  
"Cati, Cati, It's gonna be all right. You will do just fine. They'll love you,   
I'm sure of it," said Tasha encourgingly.   
  
Catalin nodded and set off to make sure both rooms were in order. By lunch, the professors had gathered in the hall and were setting up for the start of term banquet. Catalin was so busy making things sparkle that she hadn't noticed that she accidently made Snape's hair sparkle. The teachers sniggered as he walked around with his hair sparkling like a christmas tree.   
  
"Uhhh...Uncle? Are you aware that you look like you've planted a million christmas lights in your hair?" asked Catalin, just twenty minutes before the students were to arrive.   
  
"What?" asked Snape   
  
Catalin conjured up a mirror and showed him. He made a sort of squeaking noise and fixed his hair back to normal form. Cati took her seat at the professor's table; and began making orbs that flashed a billion different colors in her hands. She smiled and tossed it in the air; it exploded and showered multi-colored sparks all over the candles. The flames of the candles began to flicker every single color in random order. She laughed and waved her hand to stop it.   
  
"Amusing yourself?" asked Andrew sitting down next to her and Tasha next to him.   
  
"Why yes, brother," she answered between giggles. "If you want I can give you multi-colored hair."   
  
"I'll pass thanks," replied Andrew rolling his eyes.   
  
Several minutes later students began pouring into the hall. Loud voices echoed through the halls as they crammed into the hall in an excited manner. It was definitely a different point of view for Catalin. She was used to being one of the noisy students that had just gotten off the train with her best friends. Now she was a professor sitting at the head table watching them.   
  
The noise continued until tiny Professor Flitwick brought out the stool and sorting hat and the first years were brought in. After an amazing perfomance by the sorting hat, Professor Mcgonagall began the sorting. Catalin was only half-paying attention; making her fork change colors at the same time, until her brother elbowed her sharply in the side. Professor Mcgonagall rolled up the parchment and returned to her seat. Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.   
  
"Good evening and welcome! I know you all are famished so I'll keep this short.   
As you have noticed we have a new teacher this year. She will be training seventh years who are aspiring to be Aurors and The History of Sorcery. She is none other than Catalin Nuperson," said Dumbledore with pride.   
  
The hall was filled with robust applause as Catalin stood up and gave a slight bow.   
  
"Well, lets get on with that good food shall we?" asked Dumbledore sitting down once more.   
  
After the feast, she returned to her room and sat lazily in her chair, writing a letter to Oliver. Catalin yawned. She fell asleep fretting about the first lessons that would happen the following morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing so don't sue me.   
  
  
The Book Belongs To........   
  
Chapter 4   
  
  
Catalin woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock going off. The clock read 7:30am.   
  
"Good Merlin, what an un-wizardly time to get up!" exclaimed Catalin pushing back her curtains. She showered, got dressed and went out of her room. Her black robes fluttered lightly behind her as she walked slowly down the hall. She finally reached the great hall. She join the other teachers at the High table; and sat between her brother and her uncle. She almost fell face first into her oatmeal; Andrew caught her just in time.   
  
"Cati, are you ok?" asked Tasha.   
  
Catalin didn't reply; she merely looked dazedly at Tasha.  
  
"She'll wake up in a couple of seconds. Watch this," whispered Andrew. "Catalin, Oliver had just arrived."   
  
Catalin's head shot up; Drew and Snape had to pull her back down into her chair.   
She then rounded on her brother and punched him in the arm, hard.   
  
"Don't do that!" yelled Catalin. "Thats mean!"   
  
"Ok ok! Cati, be quiet!" exclaimed Andrew whacking her with a spoon.   
  
"Do you wanna start a silverware fight with me? The last time that happen I still wasn't allowed to use magic. Newsflash buddy! Full grown Sorceress on you hands and completely legal!" hissed Catalin.   
  
The other professors chuckled lightly at Catalin's remark and continued to eat their breakfast. Catalin looked over her own schedule.   
  
9:00am Hufflepuff-Gryffindor Auror Training.   
  
10:30am Slytherin-Ravenclaw History of Sorcery (Fourth Years)   
  
Lunch 12:00-1:30   
  
2:00pm Slytherin-Gryffindor History of Magic (Second Years)   
  
3:00pm Ravenclaw Auror Training   
  
Free time 4:00-6:00   
  
Dinner   
  
Drew peered over her shoulder as she read.   
  
"Man, I'd hate to be you." Laughed Drew.   
  
"When's Remus coming?" asked Catalin, changing the subject.   
  
"The week after the full moon, two weeks from tomorrow," answered Drew through bites of toast.   
  
Catalin stood and nodded to the other professors and left for the dungeons.   
  
"This is going to be an interesting morning," said Catalin breathlessly opening the door.   
  
She opened her lesson planner and began to scribble notes on the blackboard. She was halfway through the notes when students began to file in.   
  
"Just pick a seat. If you decide to sit with your friends please make sure to pay attention because you will all be tested individually," said Catalin, turning to face the students in her class.   
  
The bell sounded and Catalin started her introduction.   
  
"Good Morning class. My name is Professor Nuperson. I would like you all to call me Cati though, it would be a whole lot easier to remember the difference between my brother and myself. Now, let's get started shall we?" asked Catalin surveying the class.   
  
She noticed that most of the boys were gaping at her. It was getting rather stuffy so she opened the door. The soft sound of Professor Snape's voice across the room filled the quiet air.   
  
"All right. Today, we will start out easy. I am going to see how well you can execute the disarming spell and summoning charm at once. Don't worry if you don't get it right the first time, just try again. Now, once you've disarmed the person simply point your wand at the object and summon it. This will get harder, I promise but I need to see what you all can do," explained Catalin. "Ok, I need someone to come up here and disarm me. Ok, you right here." She said pointing to a very timid looking Gryffindor at the front.   
  
He rose nervously and approached her. He pointed his wand toward Catalin and instead of saying, "expelliarmus" he said, "explodeiarmus". Catalin move her head quickly and the violet stream sailed right past her head and right into Snape's room. There was a loud "BOOM" and the sound of shattering glass. Students yelped and Catalin grimaced.   
  
She walked out of the room and across the hall and peered in. The entire class was turning purple and a sickly green color. Snape was the worst of them all. His entire nose was purple and his hair was a lovely shade of lavender.   
  
"Sorry 'bout that Professor,"said Catalin holding back laughter.   
  
"Professor Nuperson, what happened?" asked Snape eyeing her.   
  
"Well, a bit of a mix up in spells so to speak," said Catalin with a lopsided grin.   
  
"Cati, please don't let it happen again." He said shortly.   
  
"Yes Sir!" She laughed and marched off.   
  
Snape's class froze at her reaction.   
  
"That's the new teacher. I like her all ready," said the other.   
  
Catalin's class went very well. Five minutes before the bell, she faced the class. "All right, for tonight's homework," she started, the class groaned. "half a roll of parchment on the importance of aurors."   
  
"That's it? That next to nothing!" said one of her students.   
  
"I don't believe in long homework assignments," said Catalin thoughfully.   
  
"Oh, and Mr. Markavitch,"she started and he winced. "Ten points to Gryffindor for turning Professor Snape's class green and purple."   
  
The class bust out laughing. She cracked a smile and hopped up on her desk.   
  
"Well, I guess this leaves enough time for a quick story. Well, most of you already know, I went to Hogwarts. I was taught by Professor Snape. I was horrible in his class, I could never seem to get anything right. Then one day, he came by my cauldron and began to lecture me on my poor work and compared it to my parents' and brother's work. It exploded in his face and he went a nasty pea green color for a month. I was given detention but it was all worth it!" laughed Catalin.   
  
The class roared with laughter. The bell sounded and the lot of them were reluctant to leave. "I'll see you all on Wednesday," she called out to the students. She could hardly believe it, her very first class had been a complete success.  
  
  
  



	5. chapter 5

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it so don't sue me.   
  
The Book Belongs To........   
Chapter 5   
  
Over the next couple of months, Catalin became a favorite among the students, next to the DADA instructor Remus Lupin. Students always had something good to say about her classes. Some of the boys had a crush on on her.   
  
One chilly October morning, Cati was awaken by someone's kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and found Oliver, leaning over her.   
  
"It's about time," said Oliver smiling. "I've been waiting for you to get up."   
  
"How did you get in here?" Asked Catalin groggily.   
  
"Well, you see when I got to Hogsmeade I ran into Hagrid. Well I kinda told Hagrid that it was an emergancy and I needed to see you so he let me in. My emergancy is that I missed you," answered Oliver.   
  
Catalin quickly sat up. She blinked a few times and then curled on his lap.   
  
"You can't possibly want to sleep on a Saturday while I'm here. Come on, lets go. We've got a wedding to plan," urged Oliver.   
  
She blushed and reluctantly got out of bed; went to the bathroom, showered and got dressed. When she emerged from the bathroom, Oliver was seated on her bed reading one of her text books. She sat down on his lap and he looked into the   
blue-green depth of her eyes, then he kissed her.   
  
After a few minutes , she finally asked, "So, what are the plans?"  
  
"Good question. I was thinking we could have it here at Hogwarts, at oh say, Christmas Eve?" tried Oliver, with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"Sounds good to me. That leaves two months for finding attire, flower arragements, guest lists, and the wedding party," said Catalin counting on her fingers.   
  
"All right then, I say we get started," said Oliver confidently.   
  
"Let's go and ask Dumbledore about having it here." She took Oliver's hand and they went straight to Dumbledore's office. They stopped at a gargoyle which stood infront of the HeadMaster's office.   
  
"Pepper-Imps," said Catalin confidently.   
  
The gargoyle leaped aside and they walked into the office. She knocked once and the door swung open.   
  
"Good Morning, Oliver and Catalin." Dumbledore looked at them with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Ummm....Professor, we need to ask your permission," she said nervously. "Well, Oliver is here and we are making wedding arrangements and we were wondering......."   
  
"Yes, it would be wonderful if you were to have it here at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.   
  
"Oh, thank you so much Professor!" Catalin hugged the headmaster. Oliver shook Dumbledore's hand as the headmaster congratulated the would be couple.  
  
Catlain could barely contain herself. The two spent the rest of the afternoon preparing the guest and wedding party lists. They intended on making it an open wedding, anyone can attend without an invitation. Their Wedding Entourage includes the following:  
  
BestMan: Harry Potter Maid of Honor: Hermione Granger   
  
GroomsMan: Ron Weasley BridesMaid: Alicia Spinnet  
  
GroomsMan:Draco Malfoy BridesMaid: Ginny Weasley  
  
GroomsMan:George Weasley BridesMaid: Angelina Johnson  
  
GroomsMan:Fred Weasley BridesMaid: Kati Bell   
  
They looked at the list and nodded. It was perfect. Catalin pulled out a quill and parchment and began to write down the letter five more times. The same went with Oliver. When they finished they gave the ten letters to Magic and one of the school owls and sent them on their way.   
  
Two hours later, in the Burrow...  
  
Ron looked excited when the owls swooped in. The owls dropped five of the letters on the table and took off again. The letters were addressed to "Mr. Harry Potter, Ms. Hermione Granger, Mr. Ron Weasley, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Ms. Ginny Weasley."   
  
Ron passed out the letters and they opened them. Ginny and Hermione let out squeals of delight. The boys high fived and at the same moment the twins appeared in the kitchen with a "pop".   
  
"It's a Gryffindor Quidditch reunion!" they yelled.   
  
"Look! Even the girls are in this. This is fantastic! I don't think I've ever actually been in a wedding. I've been at loads of them, but never in one!" exclaimed George.   
  
"We need to get some time off from Quidditch for this," said Fred to his brother.   
  
"Hermione and I need to go to Hogwarts to help her out with a dress and planning!" Ginny said excitedly.   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that belongs to anyone else so don't sue me. I'm just a poor high school student.  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
  
Catalin sat opposite of Oliver discussing wedding arrangements. For the most part they'd agreed on just about everything except for ONE thing.  
  
"No, not in a million years Oliver Wood," said Catalin shaking her head. "Red and gold for the colors, ok. Red and yellow roses for the flowers, ok. Having the wedding outside on the Quidditch Pitch, ok but you're pushing it. But having a Quidditch match during the receptions is absolutely out of the question."  
  
"Aw Cati c'mon, for old times sake," whined Oliver.  
  
"No," said Catalin sternly.   
  
She was putting her foot down for once.   
  
"Goodness I've got to go. I've told one of the students I'd help him with his defense," said Catalin standing up.  
  
She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his pouting lips and left the room, black robes swishing lightly behind her.   
  
He watched her go and then grinned evilly. He knew what he was going to do.   
  
Catalin walked into the dungeons and saw her seventh year Gryffindor waiting for her.   
  
"Hey Marc. Sorry I'm late I was making other arrangements. Lets get to work shall we?"  
  
Her and Marc worked until dinnertime and she then left him to study on his own. Oliver was waiting for her in the seat next to hers.  
  
"Hey sweetie," she said sitting down.   
  
"Hey hun"  
  
She began speaking both with Oliver and her brother. But she was also deep in thought. She never really realized how much she missed Auroring. Sure it was fun to teach the class but she missed being out in the field. With both Veran and Voldemort vanquished it most big time Aurors had remained silent and doing other miscellaneous work for the ministry. She was teaching. She was twenty years old now and teaching.   
  
"Catalin..."   
  
Someone's voice broke into her thoughts. She shook the feeling swimming in her head and looked at the owner of the voice. Oliver.  
  
"Yes dear? Sorry I spaced out a bit,"  
  
"Just making sure you were still with us. You'd gone slightly glassy eyed, looked kind of sick."  
  
She smiled at the note of panic in his voice and laughed out loud.   
  
"No I'm not ill Oliver but I think you may have asked that for your own benefit," said Catalin giving him a knowing look. He blushed. Andrew looked sharply over and Tasha smothered laughter in her goblet of Pumpkin juice.   
  
Oliver looked over at Andrew and laughed nervously then looked back at Catalin whom shot a glare at Andrew and then smiled kindly at Oliver. He was so red that she burst into laughter all over again.  
  
"What? Do I look that funny?"  
  
"Yes dear."   
  
Oliver thought it wise to go back to his food as Andrew looked as if he could kill him. Catalin was secretly laughing, she knew her last comment would get him all riled up. But Oliver left himself open for that one.   
  
"Cati," came her brother's voice, "are you really ok?"  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Hmm? Oh! Yes! I'm just thinking about how much I miss Auroring. You know Drew, it's not every day you get to blow dark wizards to smithereens," said Catalin   
  
He laughed and went back to talking to Tasha. She wondered if she'd be acquiring a niece or nephew sooner or later. She was beginning to wonder if she'd have kids before them. She laughed lightly. She looked at Oliver who smiled at her and stood up.   
  
"Well, bed time for me. Too much wedding planning really tires one out. And so does fighting with one's fiancée about certain things," said Oliver shooting a meaningful look at Catalin who shot one right back at him.  
  
Catalin seriously thought that Andrew and Tasha were going to break a few ribs by the way they were laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Catalin.  
  
They waved her off and wiped tears out of their eyes.  
  
She glowered at them and stood up.   
  
"I've got a lesson plan to finish. I'll see you all in the morning," said Catalin to the rest of the staff.  
  
She left the hall with Oliver but instead of walking up the marble stairs with him she walked down towards the dungeons. She turned into her classroom and sighed as she took out the book. She began to scribble notes in it and bewitched the chalk to dictate for her while she read aloud. Then all of a sudden a voice came from the back of the classroom.  
  
"Wow Cate, your instincts have dulled since the last time I saw you," said the voice.   
  
Catalin looked up, startled. She waved her wand and lit the candles in the room. Harry was standing at the back of the room smiling at her.  
  
"Potter I swear on Merlin's grave, if you ever do that to me again I will personally be sure that you cannot have children," said Catalin laughing from her desk.  
  
"So what's up with you and Oliver? Heard you two got into a tiny scuff."  
  
"Yeah, he wants to have a Quidditch match during the reception and I said no," said Catalin then realized that all of this was being written on the board. She rolled her eyes, reversed the spell, and erased it.  
  
"Why did you say no?"   
  
"Because it would be inappropriate."  
  
"I don't think so," replied Harry in his usual calm voice.  
  
"I mean, when one plays that game the dangers of getting hurt are so high. I just don't want to let him have the risk of injuring himself. He tends to do that frequently."  
  
Harry laughed, but paused when he noticed something about her eyes. There was something in them when she said those last few statements. Like, she was... jealous.  
  
"Cate, there's something else. What is it?"  
  
She looked startled. Had it been that clear?   
  
"Well, I've always sorta fancied the game. Always sorta jealous that I couldn't play. No one would give me the benefit of the doubt."  
  
Harry stared hard at her.  
  
"Is that what it's all about? Well then, why don't you let Oliver have his Quidditch game, because you know he'll just do it anyway, and then you can create an opposing team with you on it," said Harry thoughtfully.   
  
"Harry, I swear, I'm marrying the wrong person. Tell Hermione that she's SOL. I'm gonna marry you instead," laughed Catalin hugging him.   
  
Catalin returned to her quarters after Harry had finished talking to her and her talking to him. Oliver was going over Quidditch tactics in the middle of the bed.   
  
"Oh honey, I've decided to let you have to Quidditch game. On one condition."  
  
This seemed to have pulled Oliver from his tactics.  
  
He asked, "What's that?" trying not to sound too excited.  
  
"That you let me have mine own team and that it's me you face."  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. So if anything is in here that belongs to someone else its not mine! Harry Potter isn't MINE! Although I wish he was but reality says he's not.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
  
Oliver stared at her with his mouth hanging open for a few minutes.  
  
"Cati, are you sure? I mean, I don't want to feel like I pressured you into this," stammered Oliver.  
  
"No no, Harry was the one who talked me into it," smiled Catalin.   
  
Oliver looked as if Christmas had come early. He hugged her tightly and kissed her quickly.   
  
"Have I told you in the past five minutes how much I love you?" asked Oliver.  
  
"No, I don't believe you have," laughed Catalin.  
  
"I love you like I love no other. I love you more than I love Quidditch," said Oliver quickly.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad to know I'm right up there with Quidditch," Catalin laughed once more.  
  
Catalin slept soundly that night, and considering that the day after would be a Saturday she could sleep in. Unfortunately for her she would not get to sleep in.   
  
"Cati, Cati? Get up sweetie," said an urging voice quietly.  
  
She opened one bleary eye and considered smacking who ever had disturbed her sleep. It was Oliver.   
  
"Oliver, this had better be important, because if it's not then I'm seriously going to kick you in the balls," growled Catalin.  
  
"I've got to go sweetie. I thought I'd say good-bye before I left this time though. Last time I had that bruise on my arm for weeks," said Oliver smiling though her vision was still blurry.   
  
"What? Why?"   
  
Catalin seemed to be a bit more coherent now that she'd registered that Oliver had to leave.  
  
"Coach sent an owl this morning saying that we have practice. I'm sorry sweetie. I'll be gone for the next couple of days because we also have a game on Tuesday," said Oliver sadly.  
  
"What? No! You can't go! We have a wedding to finish planning!" yelled Catalin sitting up straight.  
  
"Duty calls dear," said Oliver sitting down on the edge of the bed.   
  
She took note that he was already dressed and ready to walk out of the door. She almost started to cry. She didn't want him to leave. That meant that she would be all alone again, no one to talk to in the evening. Her brother was planning things with Tasha. She really didn't feel like sitting by herself in her office doing lesson plans.   
  
"Do you have to go?" asked Catalin stubbornly.   
  
"Yes, you ask this all the time," said Oliver standing up and walking round the side of the bed. "Now, I've got to go. Now I'm not going to linger long because it will make things much worse for you if I stay longer."   
  
He kissed her forehead and opened the door and left. She pulled her knees up and hugged them rocking back and forth trying to prevent the tears from spilling onto her cheeks. Then she realized she was being stupid. Why was she going to cry over him being gone? She shook her head and stood up, she was awake now and there would be no more going back to sleep for her.   
  
She showered and dressed and was on her way down to breakfast when lo and behold she runs into Sybill Trelawny. Catalin rolled her eyes and trying to get out her way before she spotted her. She had had Divination when she was in school and wondered why the old bat wasn't dead yet. Or the fact that someone hadn't killed her yet. She shook her head and began to walk faster.   
  
"Catalin," came the misty voice.   
  
Catalin stopped mid-step and turned around and in the most pleasant voice she could muster, "Yes Sybill?"   
  
"I just came from gazing and I saw part of your future my young professor."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful Sybill!" said Catalin clasping her hands in front, "why don't you go and predict the horrific futures for those who care?"   
  
Trelawny looked very taken aback by this comment.  
  
"My dear, but I think you should know that something very wrong will happen. I don't think Oliver is the wisest choice for you."  
  
"Sybill, I'm only going to tell you this once. So I want you to pay very close attention to what I'm about to tell you okay? Good. Now, I want you to take your crystal ball and shove is so far up your ass and leave it there."  
  
Catalin turned on her heel and continued down to breakfast. She needed to tell Andrew about that one. It had to be the single most enjoyable moment of her entire life. She'd just told Professor Trelawny what she could do with her crystal ball. She'd wanted to tell her that ever since she was in her third year.   
  
She entered the breakfast hall with an insane smile plastered on her face. Andrew looked very worried.   
  
"Dear sister, please tell me that murdering people wasn't on your list of things to do this morning."  
  
"Nope, I finally told Trelawny what she could do with her crystal ball. It was the one thing I've wanted to do for a long time and the opportunity finally made it-self present," said Catalin laughing in a sinister sort of way.   
  
Andrew covered his mouth with is hand to hide the apparent smile on his face. Tasha leaned around him.  
  
"You didn't?" she laughed  
  
"Oh yes I did. I will have a party the day she dies. I mean anyone can come AND I MEAN ANYONE. Who ever wants to come so be it!" She was almost yelling now.   
  
Some of the students looked at her oddly but smiled knowing that this was Professor Nuperson that they were talking about. She enjoyed insane things like that.   
  
Catalin ate quickly and jumped up and said to everyone at the staff table, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm on a MISSION!" She jabbed her finger into the air and ran from the Great Hall.   
  
Snape looked down the table at Andrew.  
  
"Does she have fever with these spells?"  
  
"Often"   
  
Snape nodded and went back to talking to Patty.   
  
Catalin ran outside onto the sunlit grounds and began running at full speed for the gates. She forced the gates open and began running towards Hogsmeade. She could Apparate from there. She smiled again and pulled out her wand. She was gone. Speeding towards her destination. She landed in front of a very run down house. She smiled sinisterly again.   
  
She walked up to the door and kicked the door in. She knew who would be here. She saw no one on the bottom floor and ascended the near by stairs. She kicked open the nearest bedroom door. And there he was, asleep as if nothing was happening.   
  
"Oh what a joy it is to see you again you filthy piece of no good crap," said Catalin loudly.  
  
As she said this she cast a spell to put bonds on his hands to fit even if he did transform into the rat that he was.   
  
"Poor Harry had to wait all this time to see Sirius, and here you are laying here," said Catalin to a now very frightened Peter.   
  
"Thought I'd never find you huh? Thought I'd never seek vengeance for one of my best friends? Think again Mister."   
  
Catalin Apparated back to Hogsmeade with the stinking rat in her fist. She strode back up to the castle, the evil grin forever plastered upon her sweet face.   
  
"Oh Professor DUMBLEDORE! She yelled running up the hall."  
  
"My, my, Catalin, we are quite obnoxious today aren't we?" said Sybill.  
  
"Yes Sybill now go suck Windex."  
  
She continued running until she came to Dumbledore's office. She said the password and walked in running up the moving stairs as she went. She knocked twice and jumped in the door.   
  
"I thought I'd see you at least once today. What can I do for you Catalin?" asked Dumbledore smiling.  
  
"Oh look what I just happened to stumble upon," said Catalin forcing Peter to transform again.   
  
"GREAT SCOTT!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "How did you find him?"  
  
"Uh, it was easy. I thought about the scum ball and "poof!" there I appeared just like MAGIC!"   
  
Dumbledore decided to just not ask. Catalin was well known to just do random things like that. Especially when she was in a particularly odd mood.   
  
"Uh, professor please tell me you didn't say Great Scott," said Catalin.   
  
Catalin had a good laugh with Dumbledore as he notified the ministry about Peter. She went back down the stairs when she finished in the office and ran into Mcgonagall. Catalin sidled up to her and looked at her and then at Trelawny who was still standing in the middle of the hall looking shocked.   
  
"Did someone kill her?" asked Catalin.  
  
"Nope, unfortunately she's still alive. What happened to her?"  
  
"I told her to go suck Windex earlier. About ten minutes ago actually," said Catalin smiling.  
  
Minerva looked at her almost laughing.  
  
"Can I use that the next time she tries to predict me getting fired?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Catalin laughed hard as she walked down to the dungeons. Maybe Oliver being gone won't be such a bad thing after all. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that happens to belong to someone else in this story. Especially not the Wizard of Oz. So don't sue me because I'm a poor high school student.  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Catalin continued to be in a very odd and sinister mood until Oliver returned. Her students had thought the behavior was quite funny and interesting. In turn, she'd made her lessons fun and interactive for them. Professor Trelawny still thought her to be extremely obnoxious.   
  
Oliver returned Tuesday evening the following week. Catalin was still at dinner doing evil things to Trelawny. Professor Mcgonagall had given up on trying to get her to stop and Andrew thought it was too funny to be interrupted.   
  
Oliver raised his eyebrows at this when he entered the great hall still in his Quidditch  
Uniform.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" asked Oliver as he approached the staff table.  
  
"Oh my god Oliver. You should never ever leave her alone like that again. And I thought the Weasley twins were sinister. Your fiancée is ten times worse," laughed Tasha.  
  
"Oh no, what did she do?"  
  
"Well," started Professor Mcgonagall, "she started off by telling Professor Trelawny exactly what she could do with her crystal ball. Then she went on this really weird kick and captured Peter Pettigrew. Must be the Auroring instinct, anyway then she came back and told Trelawny to suck Windex. After that I think Trelawny got the most abuse out of all of the targets. Constant, yet funny."  
  
Sybill looked positively livid. Oliver laughed out loud and put his hands on Cati's shoulders.  
  
"Are you making mischief dearest?"  
  
"OLIVER!!" squealed Catalin and jumped out her chair and throwing her arms around his neck.   
  
He took a step back to keep balance and hugged her back.   
  
"I missed you too. I hear you've been quite the troublemaker. Is that true?"  
  
She grinned evilly and Oliver swore he saw horns sprout from her head. He gave her an odd look.   
  
"Demon woman! Feel the wrath of my water and MELT I SAY MELT WITCH!" laughed Oliver and drenched her with a goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
Catalin's mouth stood wide open with a look of general disbelief.   
  
"Oh, mister you'd better be happy I'm not the Wizard of Oz because you'd never get your balls scarecrow," laughed Catalin.   
  
Andrew looked as if someone had just smacked him hard twice across the face.  
  
"Cate! What did you say?"  
  
"Drew, I'm not the little angel anymore. I can say things like that now you know."  
  
"She has a point Drew dear," said Tasha.  
  
Oliver was still doubled up with laughter. When he finally regained his composure he asked her quietly, "Miss me?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  
  
The next morning Catalin had gone to class and Oliver was on his way back to his and Catalin's quarters. He turned a corner and was nose to nose with Trelawny.  
  
"Look woman, are you a stalker or something? No matter where Cate or I go you're always there. It's like you're out to get us or something and quite frankly its starting to freak me out," said Oliver crossing his arms and glancing at the very odd looking woman. "And did anyone ever tell you that you resemble a bat?"   
  
Trelawny drew a deep breath and stalked away. Oliver shook with silent laughter and continued on down the hall.   
  
Catalin collected her History of Sorcery books quickly off her desk in the dungeons and took off up the stone steps. She was almost to her room when she ran straight into Sybill.   
  
"Sorry Sybill, I thought you would have seen me coming!"   
  
Catalin ran into her Gryffindor classroom and smiled, pushing her hair back.  
  
"Sorry class, I had a bit of a run in with Professor Trelawny. She forgot to crystal gaze before walking out of her room."   
  
The class roared with laughter. She smiled. Today would be a good day after all. But thinks were sure to get better at dinner that night.  
  
Catalin was sitting laughing and talking with Andrew, Tasha, Oliver, and Patty Monroe when Mcgonagall's voice could clearly be heard saying, "Sybill why are you always such a Sarcastabitch!"   
  
Everyone's head whipped around quickly. Mcgonagall and Trelawny were very red in the face. Apparently it was Sybill who broke Minerva's last nerve. She'd been edgy all day. That was it for her. She was done.   
  
"Ladies, ladies. Please take your fight out in the hall. Or up to the staff room. It isn't a good example for our students when two of their Professors fight," said Dumbledore.   
  
Catalin was still in shock that Mcgonagall had actually uttered an actual swearword. Oliver nudged Catalin with his elbow.  
  
"Fancy a walk on the grounds with me for a little while?"  
  
She nodded and stood uttering her good-byes and goodnights to the other staff and students as she left the great hall with Oliver.   
  
It was a calm cool night and the stars danced brightly with the moon on the smooth, unbroken surface of the lake.   
  
He took her hand and walked in close proximity.   
  
"So how was the game?" asked Catalin.  
  
"Good. We won, not by much but we won. Harry really should have been a professional Quidditch player. Anyway everything was smashing. The twins send their love. They're looking forward to seeing you," said Oliver.  
  
She and Fred and George had always been close. She was made a Prefect their last year at Hogwarts. So was Hermione. Hermione, though Catalin loved her dearly, constantly took points off the twins for pranks they would pull. What Hermione didn't know was that Catalin would give the twins back the points she took away plus some.  
  
"Of course they love me," said Catalin resting her head on his shoulder. "Who else would give them points for blowing stuff up?"  
  
Oliver laughed lightly and kissed the top of her head. She had to have been the most wonderful thing that ever happened to him. They stopped walking in front of the lake and he took her hands facing her.   
  
"Cati, you're the most beautiful woman that has ever fallen into my life. I don't want to ever lose you."  
  
"Oh, Oliver," said Catalin looking touched.   
  
He smiled at her and pressed his forehead against hers and got lost in the deep blue green pools. He leaned forward and kissed her softly and then let go. She sighed in disappointment and he laughed kissing her cheek.   
  
They went back to the castle after a few more short conversations. They were still having a conversation when they walked back into the room.  
  
"So Cati, I was wondering. We have another practice this weekend. I was wondering if you would want to come with me. This way it will prevent another incident like the one that happened while I was gone. For your benefit and the rest of the schools," smiled Oliver.  
  
Catalin looked at him for a second, considering his offer.   
  
"Sure, okay. I'd love to meet the rest of the team. You talk about them so much you'd think you were marrying them and not me," laughed Catalin.   
  
Oliver grinned like and idiot and nodded.   
  
"I'll be sure to owl the coach and tell him that you're coming. We'll leave it a surprise for the Weasley twins," said Oliver.  
  
Catalin laughed and pulled on her nightgown and climbed into bed.   
  
"Sleep, I........ need........"  
  
But when Oliver looked over at her he found her fast asleep. He smiled down at her. Definitely the woman for him. He brushed a hair off of her forehead and smiled again before settling into a deep sleep himself. 


	9. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Harry Potter; I don't own anything that has a copy write on it. I am a lowly high school student with no life or money.   
  
A/N: There will be a lot of time jumping in this chapter. If you've ever read anything else that I've ever written then you know how much time I skip. Just like to skip, skip, and skip around. :)  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
* Mid November *  
  
Catalin sat behind her desk attempting not to rip every single one of her hairs out of her scalp. The wedding was in less than a month away and she still hadn't been out to look for a dress. Everything else was finished. Oliver was in Scotland at the moment and she was stuck there. An owl chose that moment to flutter in and drop a letter on her desk. She picked it up and read it.  
  
"Dear Catalin,  
Hey sweetie, we know you're having some problems and we want you to meet us at Witch's Wedding Wear this Saturday at one o'clock okay? See you then.  
Love,  
Hermione and Ginny"  
  
Catalin smiled. She loved her friends very, very much. So at 12:30 on Saturday she began her walk to Hogsmeade. From there she apperated to the shop and found Hermione and Ginny waiting for her. They all hugged and walked in together.   
  
"It all depends on the type of wedding you're having," said the sales witch in the store.   
  
"Well, I've always sort of wanted a medieval dress," said Catalin thinking out loud.  
  
"Well then, follow me."  
  
They walked through rack after rack of beautiful gowns.   
  
"Here we are," said the witch.  
  
They spent hours looking at gowns. Ones from Elizabethan times, ones from even before that. Long sleeves, short sleeves, no sleeves, full skirts, straight skirts. And then she saw it. Empire waistline, yard after yard of beautiful pure white material that was like woven light. The train was chapel and connected at the shoulders. It was A-line silhouetted and not too full. Silver embroidered patters sprinkled on the dress seemed to sparkle in the light. The sleeves came to a point on the back of her hands with little loops to go around her finger to keep them in place. It was beautiful. She went to put it on and everyone "ohh"ed and "ahh"ed when she came back out.   
  
"Oh miss, I think you'll love the head piece that goes with that," said the sales witch and hurried off to another part of the store.   
  
"You look so pretty Cati," cooed Ginny.   
  
Catalin smiled at her and looked up at the sales witch. She was holding what looked like a tiara. The witch pulled Cati's hair up into a bun and placed the tiara over it. Attached to the tiara was the sheer netting of the veil. The veil stopped right in the middle of her back. It added a certain finality to the gown.  
  
"It's perfect!" exclaimed Catalin. "I'll take it."  
  
After changing back into her real clothes again Catalin bought the dress, headpiece and shoes to match. After leaving the shop Catalin, Hermione, and Ginny went to the coffee shop across the street and talked for a little while over a nice cup of tea.   
  
"Well, I'd better get going before someone thinks something has happened to me at the school," laughed Catalin and stood.  
  
The girls hugged and told each other that they'd see them in less than a month and parted their separate ways.   
  
Catalin came back to the school and put the dress in a secret compartment in her quarters and took a shower. She walked down to dinner and stayed a tad longer than usual caught up in conversation with Tasha. She left at about midnight and was walking along a very dimly lit corridor.  
  
'Remind Mr. Filch to change the candles in this corridor. I don't even think I can see my own feet. Hmmm lets find out,' thought Catalin.  
  
As she was walking and trying to see if she could see her own feet suddenly she was grabbed and pulled into a darker part of the corridor. She went to scream until she felt a heavily guarded hand cover her mouth. She almost smiled into it. Someone spun her around and kissed her hard. Two weeks of pent up energy released.   
  
"Its nice to see you too Oliver," whispered Catalin.  
  
"You have no idea," replied Oliver.   
  
* Christmas Eve 8:00am *  
  
Catalin's nerves where standing on end. The wedding was in four hours. She sat at her window looking at the freshly fallen snow and smiled sadly. A knock came from the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Catalin standing up quickly.  
  
"Santa Claus" came the voice behind the door.   
  
Catalin laughed and opened the door for her brother. She was still only dressed in her petticoats.   
  
"Why aren't you getting ready? You're hair's not done and neither is your make up," asked Drew.  
  
"I could ask the same about you," said Catalin looking up at him.  
  
"That wasn't the question," said Drew.  
  
"Nerves," replied Catalin.  
  
"Nerves? Why?"  
  
"Weren't you nervous when you married Tasha? Don't I have right to be nervous before my wedding?"  
  
Andrew stood back, that thought had never crossed his mind.   
  
"Maybe I should go and get Tasha," said Drew leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.   
  
She was alone again and she sat on her bed with her hands in her lap. She stared at them and thought about the dream she'd had the night before.  
  
**DREAM SEQUENCE**  
  
"Catalin, my darling. Aren't you beautiful?"  
  
Catalin turned around and looked into the bright eyes of another woman with deep red hair.   
  
"Momma?" asked Catalin squinting her eyes.  
  
Faith hugged her; it felt so real to her. She didn't want the dream to go away.  
  
"Where's daddy momma?"  
  
"He's here. DAVID! I know he's here, I just saw him. DAVID GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE WE DON'T HAVE THAT LONG!"  
  
A tall man with light hair came and dark eyes came out from thin air and stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Is this...?"  
  
"Yes, this is your daughter"  
  
David walked once around Catalin and looked back up at Faith.  
  
"Are you sure? Are you sure we didn't enter some super model's dream?"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
David hugged her and said, "Yes sweetie, it's me."  
  
Catalin began to cry.  
  
"I've - I've - I've only ever seen you in pictures, why are you coming to me now?"  
  
"Because our baby is getting married tomorrow and we wanted to see her off," said Faith.  
  
"Momma..."  
  
Catalin ran to her mother and hugged her.   
  
"I miss you so much."  
  
"We're trying to get clearance to come in tomorrow just to see you married. Lily and James got clearance to come back for a few hours to see Harry get married. I think they'll let us. So if we're there we got clearance if not then we didn't," said David.   
  
"But we have to go now baby, it's almost time for you to get up. We love you," said Faith before disappearing and Catalin feeling herself wake up.  
  
**END DREAM SEQUENCE**   
  
The door flung open and scared the crap out of the unsuspecting Catalin. She let out an earth-shattering scream.   
  
"C'mon Cati, up you go. Time to get ready," said Tasha.   
  
Tasha hugged her and noticed the look on her face.   
  
"What's the matter dearest?"  
  
"I had a dream about mum and dad last night. They told me they'd try and come to the wedding. Half of me is happy I got to see them and half of me wishes I'd never seen them at all," said Catalin sadly.  
  
Tasha and Catalin talked for a good hour or so until Tasha looked at her watch.   
  
"GOODNESS! Okay Cati, it's time to get ready, it's eleven o'clock."   
  
Tasha helped Catalin into her dress and pulled her hair up into a bun and left two tresses hanging in corkscrew curls to frame her face. She placed the veil on and applied very little make-up. She picked the train up off of the bed and put it over her arm.   
  
"Ok, we'll put this on down there lets get a move on," said Tasha.   
  
Catalin and Tasha walked down to the other Quidditch locker room and found the other bridesmaids there and dressed already. They each had either a red or a gold dress on and their bouquet was opposite to their gown.   
  
"You all look stunning," said Catalin smiling.   
  
"We can say the same about you," replied Kati.   
  
"Please, have seat." Said Catalin. "It's time for the pep-talk."  
  
The girls looked at each other and sat down. Catalin began giving them an intense pep talk, purposely mocking Oliver. Kati, Angelina, and Alicia lost it half way through the speech. Tasha was chasing behind Cati trying to attach the train to her shoulders. She finally did it and her out fit was complete. Catalin finished her speech and bust out into laughter. Tasha passed out the bouquets to the bridesmaids and handed Catalin her's. Catalin's bouquet consisted of ivy, red, gold, and white roses. It was beautiful.   
  
"Alright ladies. I believe that everyone is seated and things should be getting underway. So if we could please line up?" said Tasha who had taken command.   
  
Catalin hugged each of them and looked at the floor. The dream hitting her full force again. She looked up when she heard boots clicking on the floor. It was Andrew in his pure white Auror's uniform. The same uniform he'd worn when he 'came back from the dead'. Catalin had been trying not to cry for a long time now but the barrier broke. Hot tears seared her cheeks. Drew wiped them off with a gloved thumb and lifted up her chin.   
  
"Momma and Daddy would be very proud of you. I don't want to see any more tears. If anyone should be crying it's me because I'm the one who had to give you up," said Drew, his own glass blue eyes filling with tears. "I've known you ever since you were a little girl and now I have to give you up. You're not my little butterfly anymore."  
  
Tears spilled over Catalin's cheeks once more before Tasha hissed that she was going.  
  
"Well, this is it," said Drew putting the veil over her face and taking her arm.   
  
Catalin gripped her bouquet as they walked up to the doorway. She could see the winter light glowing forth from the door and she appeared in the doorway with Andrew.   
  
She took her first steps towards a new life. Then another, and another, and another. She was shifting her eyes looking for her parents. She didn't see them. But she was determined not to let that get to her. She was passing the front row when she saw something vaguely translucent. She didn't get time to look though because Andrew had stopped her. The Minister of Magic stood before them. Fudge had been murdered not to long ago by young woman and they had not announced the new minister yet. She followed the immaculate black dress robes up and almost yelled out when she saw the bright red hair, the glasses and the smile. He'd finally achieved what he said he was going to do. Percy had been elected Minister.   
  
"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked Percy.  
  
"I do," said Drew stepping forward.  
  
He smiled at her and lifted the veil away from her face and kissed her cheek before giving her hand to Oliver.   
  
They walked together up to the alter and the ceremony went on. Oliver's vowels touched her the most.   
  
"We've been together for eleven years now. I love you no less than I did the first time I saw you. If possible I love you more. I promise I will always care for you and protect you with my life, my heart, and my soul. I promise to be there for you when you're happy, to be there for you when you are sick, and be there for you when you are sad. To this I hold true for now and for always."  
  
She almost started crying again. She said her vowels and the giving of the rings was done.   
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," said the Minister. 


	10. Trouble is Brewing....literally

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Harry Potter or anything else with a copy write.  
  
A/N: If you're wondering why they aren't cold... I forgot to mention that Professor Flitwick casted a charm to keep them warm. Also, I'm borrowing my sister's Lily Smith's character Cadance.   
  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Catalin walked back down the aisle with her new husband Oliver. The photographer was wildly taking pictures of the couple. There were shots of Oliver, Catalin and Oliver's parents. There were pictures of the bridal party in its entirety. There were pictures of Oliver, Catalin, Oliver's Father and Andrew. Pictures of the two and Tasha and Oliver's mother. There were pictures of the two and the best man and the matron of honor. When they finished the photographs Dumbledore waved his wand and the tables for the receptions appeared. The tables were laden with the house elves' excellent cooking and goblets of wine and pumpkin juice.   
  
There was a lot of dancing and laughing and picture taking. Catalin managed to pull herself away from Oliver's family to greet the other guests. But whom she really wanted to see was right in front of her.   
  
"Momma, Daddy" said Catalin in a choked voice.   
  
"We can't stay for very long sweetie. But we got to see it. Go get Oliver, quickly," said Faith.  
  
"Right, hang on mom," said Catalin. "OLIVER WOOD!"  
  
Oliver looked up from his conversation with the twins and jogged over.  
  
"You rang?"  
  
"Yes. Oliver, I'd like you to meet Faith and David Nuperson. My parents," said Catalin quietly.  
  
Oliver blinked a few times before answering, "Nice to meet you, sir, ma'am."  
  
"Please Oliver, we're mom and dad," said Faith smiling.   
  
She leaned over and gave him a semi hug and David made to shake his hand.   
  
"Take care of my daughter. I'm watching you."  
  
"David," said Faith warningly. "We've got to go sweetie, they're calling us back. We love you."   
  
They both leaned over and kissed her before disappearing. She looked at Oliver and smiled.   
  
"I'm glad I got to see them. Now, if you'll excuse me dearest I'm going to greet the rest of our guests."  
  
Catalin walked away from Catalin and continued to greet her guests. She ran into a lot of old school friends and aurors. But she ran into someone she thought she'd never run into. Cadance and Charlie Weasley.   
  
"Cadance! I didn't think you'd come. Charlie, so nice to see you again," exclaimed Catalin hugging both.  
  
"Well what can I say? It wouldn't be a party with out us," said Cadance smiling at Catalin.   
  
Catalin and Cadance had been in the force together when they were Aurors. The two were just about inseparable.   
  
"So how have you been?"  
  
"Oh you know the usual. Chase around demons, chase around more demons, spend time with Charlie, jump out of windows..." laughed Cadance.   
  
The trio laughed for a little while longer before Catalin moved on to the next group of people. When she finished her rounds and returned to the bridal table she took note that her husband, Harry, the twins, Kati, Angelina, and Alicia where gone.  
  
"Well, then I guess it's time for me to round up a team," said Catalin smirking. "DRACO MALFOY, GINNY MALFOY, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN," yelled Catalin.  
  
The four people showed up in front of her looking very confused.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Draco.  
  
"We are forming a Quidditch team. Oliver is having a reunion for his team and they are going to play mine. I'll be back, I just spotted our last two chasers."  
  
Catalin ran up to two of Oliver's teammates from the Puddlemere United team.   
  
"John, Marcus, do you wanna be on this make shift Quidditch team we're forming to beat the crap out of Oliver?"  
  
The pair looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Great! Follow me," said Catalin.   
  
She took the team down the locker rooms and sat them down.   
  
"Ok, Ginny, John, Marcus. You are chasers, Sirius and Remus you're beaters, I'm the keeper and Draco you'd better get that damned snitch if you still want to have kids. Now Draco I need you to get me robes and brooms I don't care what house they are from I just need robes and brooms. Ok," said Catalin giving her pep talk for the game.  
  
Draco came back with Hufflepuff robes and Slytherin brooms. They put the robes on right over what ever they had on and walked out onto the field. As they emerged Catalin heard the ever so obvious voice of Lee Jordan.   
  
"Over on this side we have the make sift team consisting of Wood, Black, Lupin, O'manik, McDougal, Malfoy, and Malfoy. And on the Gryffindor Alumni team we have Wood, Weasley, Weasley, Potter, Spinnett, Johnson, and Bell!"   
  
Tasha came dashing out onto the field with her black and white coach robes right over her dress.   
  
"Captains, shake hands."  
  
Oliver and Catalin shook hands and smiled at one another.  
  
"You're going down," whispered Catalin.  
  
"We'll see about that," replied Oliver.  
  
"Mount your brooms. On my whistle, Three... two... one!"  
  
Tasha blew the whistle and the game was on. Catalin flew down the to goal posts.  
  
"What the hell have I gotten myself into this time," asked Catalin to herself as she took position.  
  
'Ok, I've stopped bludgers before, no problem. I've watched Oliver play this position so many different times. I can do this,' thought Catalin.   
  
She didn't come out of her thoughts until she saw Kati Bell come barreling towards her.   
  
"Bell is coming up on the new Mrs. Wood, who is really hot mind you..." said Jordan.  
  
"JORDAN!" yelled Professor Mcgonagall and Oliver.  
  
Cati blocked the shot and thought, 'ok, that was one.'  
  
They were fifty points up a half hour later. Catalin was dodging bludgers and blocking goals like crazy.   
  
"When is this going to end? And remind me to kill Lee when I get off of this broom." Said Catalin out loud after she'd blocked another shot.   
  
Lee was getting the third degree from Professor Mcgonagall for making obscene comments during the game. The old Gryffindor team scored and Catalin shot a look at Oliver. The score was 20-50. Draco, out of the blue, suddenly took a nosedive for the ground. Harry looked and saw him dive and was hot on his trail. Unfortunately for Harry, Draco rose out of the air with his fist held high and the tiny wings of the snitch beating against his hand.   
  
Catalin jabbed her fist into the air and yelled. Oliver looked impressed and Tasha was laughing. Lee Jordan, however, was getting acquainted with the silencing charm. The two seemed to be getting along beautifully. Catalin touched down and took off the canary yellow robes and started walking towards Oliver.  
  
"I beat you," whispered Catalin slinking toward him.  
  
"Yes you did," said Oliver kissing her quickly.  
  
"You two are so gross, you have been gross for eleven years," said George landing and hugging Catalin. "You look smashing darling."  
  
"Thank you dearest," replied Catalin hugging him back.  
  
"OOOOHHHHHH Mrs. Wood," said Fred when she hugged him. She smacked him playfully on the arm and gave him a look.  
  
"Oh Oliver, I hope you like abuse. This one's rough," laughed Fred.   
  
"Damn straight," laughed Catalin.   
  
The rest of Cati and Oliver's 'honeymoon' was spent at Hogwarts over the duration of the break. Nothing but peace and quiet for the newly weds. On the first day back Catalin had written the words "Mrs. Wood" on the black board in her seventh year Auroring class in hopes that they would be thrown off by it. Her hopes came true when she heard a few girls talking before she entered the room.   
  
"She must be very ill, Professor Nuperson never misses."  
  
Catalin chose this time to walk into the classroom.  
  
"Good morning class, I trust you had a good holiday."  
  
"Professor Nuperson, we thought you were ill, and besides this Mrs. Wood never showed up."  
  
"Yes she did," said Catalin who was erasing the word 'Mrs' from the board and placing Professor in its spot.   
  
"You got married?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"Yes, over Christmas break but we'll talk about that if we have time after the lesson."  
  
**In a Distant place**  
  
"So she married Oliver Wood. I might have known. Although, I could create a creature of such power with her, it would have her powers and my knowledge. Brilliant," said the man and summoned his Eagle owl. "My friend, bring me a lock of Oliver Wood's hair."  
  
The owl took off into the distance and Lucius Malfoy's evil face illuminated in the lamplight.   
  
"Poly juice potion and then a child of power."  
  
Lucius knew that Puddlemere was going to be in Scotland and Oliver would be gone and Catalin would be alone and vulnerable at Hogwarts. He'd been watching them and hatching this plan for months now. The poly juice potion was almost ready. He'd have is revenge for his master and mistress's deaths.  
  
** Two Weeks Later**  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a week. Wish me luck," said Oliver.  
  
Catalin hugged him and kissed him. They broke apart and he left. She wasn't as bouncy as usual that day. That night she showered and changed for bed as usual. She was sitting up reading a book when a knock sounded at her door.   
  
"Who is it?" asked Catalin wondering who would be bothering her at this time of the night.   
  
"Oliver," said the voice behind the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that has a copyright so don't sue me... please.  
  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
  
"Who is it?" asked Catalin wondering who would be bothering her at this time of the night.   
  
"Oliver," said the voice behind the door.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Catalin threw that blanket off of her and dashed to the locked door. She opened it and low and behold there was Oliver still dressed in his uniform.   
  
"Why are you back?" asked Catalin.  
  
"I needed to see you. The coach doesn't know that I'm gone," said Oliver closing the door behind him.   
  
He walked over to the few lit candles in the room and extinguished them. He opened the curtains just enough that the pale moon light shimmered across the room.   
  
"Beautiful, like you."  
  
(OK SO WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. I'M JUST NOT GOING INTO THAT!)  
  
* The following week *  
  
Oliver returned and went to unpack his stuff. The bell sounded for dinner and her made his way down to have dinner with Catalin.   
  
She was sitting at the dinner table and smiled at him as he approached. He pulled out the chair and had a seat next to her.  
  
"How was the match?"  
  
"We won," said Oliver kissing her cheek before picking up his fork.   
  
The food appeared and Oliver tucked in quickly but Catalin just stared at it looking extremely doubtful. She scooped up some mashed potato and no sooner had she swallowed it than she was up and out of the great hall. Oliver raised his eyebrows and looked at Andrew.  
  
"What's up with her?"  
  
"She's been sick like this since Wednesday," said Andrew.  
  
"She has? She didn't owl me telling me she was sick," said Oliver with concern in his voice.  
  
Oliver ate quickly and went upstairs to fetch Catalin. He found her in her room sitting on the bed crying.  
  
"Cate, what's the matter?" asked Oliver sitting down next to her.   
  
"I don't know!" wailed Catalin as a few wave of tears sprang forth.   
  
"Did you go see Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"No"  
  
"C'mon, let's go. Up you go," said Oliver assisting her in standing.  
  
Oliver helped her to the hospital wing and got Madame Pomfrey for her.   
  
"What seems to be the problem Professor?" asked Madame Pomfrey warmly.  
  
"I can't eat anything. I just puke it all back up," said Catalin quietly.  
  
"Oliver, wait outside please," said Madam Pomfrey. "Thank you."  
  
Madame Pomfrey proceeded with her examination. She did every spell she could think of and everything was showing normal.  
  
"Well Professor, I hate to tell you that there is nothing wrong with you," said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Catalin looked at Madame Pomfrey skeptically.   
  
"It's simple really," started Madame Pomfrey. "You're pregnant."   
  
Catalin blinked twice and looked at her.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"You're pregnant," said Madame Pomfrey casually.  
  
"I'm WHAT?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey shook her head and shook with silent laughter and beckoned Oliver back in again.   
  
"Tell him, not me." Said Madam Pomfrey before disappearing into her office.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Tell you that I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're WHAT?"  
  
"That's what I said... Wait a tick... shouldn't we be excited about this?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe, I think so. I dunno I'm still in shock. Give me half a moment." Said Oliver.   
  
Catalin stared at Oliver and watched as the realization of it all sunk into place.   
  
"I-I-I-I'm gonna be a father...I'M GONNA BE A FATHER?!" yelled Oliver and Catalin nodded.   
  
"I gotta do something, like make a room or something," exclaimed Oliver running around the hospital like a mad man.   
  
"Oliver"  
  
"And make sure you have everything you need..."  
  
"Oliver"  
  
He continued to run around making statements until Catalin yelled "OLIVER!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm only a few days. I'm fine, so far."  
  
"Here dear, it will help with the sickness," said Madame Pomfrey coming back out of her office. "Come and see me before you go to bed and before you go to bed. Take this tomorrow morning and you'll be good all day."   
  
"Thanks Poppy," said Catalin.  
  
"Anytime dear."  
  
Catalin and Oliver backtracked to the room.   
  
"Can you believe it?" asked Catalin.  
  
Oliver just smiled and laughed. Little did he know how difficult these next couple of months was going to be. But he found out soon enough.   
  
(Y'all knew I was going to jump time here) * 9 Months Later *  
  
Catalin sat watching her Gryffindors practice the new spells she'd taught them. She felt a stirring in her belly and a pull. She furrowed her eyebrows and stood.   
  
"Mr. Glen, I'm leaving you in charge," said Catalin as she exited the room.   
  
She began her steady pace to the hospital wing pausing every now and again as a wave of pain washed over her. She began up the marble staircase and continued on. Half way down the hall she ran into none other than... Sybill Trelawny.  
  
"My dear, I fear I sensed an awful thing would happen today and I see that you've been injured," said Sybill in her annoyingly misty voice.  
  
Catalin growled low in her throat before answering, "No Trelawny, You read your crystal ball wrong, as usual king Friday, it's you that's going to be injured."  
  
And with that statement she threw her fist into Sybill's bat like face and all but ran the rest of the way to the hospital wing.   
  
"POPPY!" yelled Catalin upon arriving in the room and flopping down on a bed.  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled in with everything she'd need and had someone go for Oliver. And after four hours of painful labor she'd given birth to a daughter and Oliver had his hand repaired.   
  
But there was something unusual about this child. Oliver and Catalin both had soft features but this baby had sharp features and strawberry blonde hair. When her eyes opened for the first time, it was noticed that she had storm gray eyes.   
  
The door to the hospital wing opened and the one person Catalin would have never expected came through that door. Lucius Malfoy.   
  
"Malfoy," spat Oliver. "What are you doing here you filthy scum?"  
  
"I've come to collect my child."  
  
"What?" hissed Oliver.  
  
"My child," said Lucius in his silky voice.   
  
Catalin could only look up as Lucius took the child from her. She was too weak to fight for her. Oliver made to grab her but Lucius stunned him before he could reach the child.   
  
"Have you given her a name?"  
  
"No, and neither shall you," hissed Catalin.  
  
"Kristina Marie Malfoy." Said Lucius with a certain finality to the matter. "Oh and by the way Catalin. If you haven't figured out already, that wasn't Oliver that visited you that night."  
  
And with those words Lucius left. Catalin reached for her wand and pointed it at Oliver.  
  
"Innervate"  
  
Oliver came around to see Catalin lying there helpless and crying.   
  
"Catalin what happened?" growled Oliver.  
  
"Oliver I'll call you when I figure that out myself," said Catalin turning her wet eyes up toward him.  
  
"You slept with him and you can't even tell me why?" barked Oliver.  
  
Catalin's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Are you accusing me of purposely sleeping with that scum?"   
  
Oliver didn't answer.   
  
"Oliver, leave. Now. When I sort this out I'll send for you but in the time being I just need to sort things out on my own."  
  
Oliver looked like he'd been slapped hard, twice. He hadn't expected her to actually tell him to leave.   
  
"I SAID GO!" roared Catalin.  
  
Oliver turned and left as Catalin drew into herself and cried her heart out. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me. I don't own Harry Potter or anything else with a copyright. I'm a poor high school student for god's sakes!  
  
A/N: OH HOW I LOVE TO TIME JUMP!!!!!! WE'RE GONNA DO A LOT OF IT IN THIS CHAPTER SO GET OVER IT. IT HELPS MOVE THE STORY ALONG. REALLY DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE OUT THEIR WHOLE LIFE STORY? NO I'VE GOT TO GET TO THE PLOT.   
  
  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
  
Catalin had been doing some serious thinking while in recovery from birth. There were so many things that were out of place that night. The way he behaved but of course it wasn't Oliver. And now she knew that.   
  
"I should have known," whispered Catalin to herself.  
  
She was just going to have to tell the students that the child was a stillborn because she knew that they would ask questions as soon as she got back. She did not send for Oliver right away and was back on her feet by Monday. Most of the weight she put on during the pregnancy had come off because she hadn't gained that much. She was also very thankful that the students had not asked any questions but she had a feeling that had something to do with Dumbledore making a formal announcement to leave her alone about it.   
  
Catalin assumed that Oliver was with Fred and George and she needed him back now. She was ready to talk about it. So she sent him a letter that read,   
  
"Dearest Oliver,  
Would you please come back to Hogwarts? I've had time to think about the current situation and am ready to talk about it now. Please come home soon. Send Magic back with your reply asap.   
Love Always and Forever,  
Cati"  
  
It had been two weeks since she sent that letter out and his reply had been that he would come back when he felt ready to come back. She was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to come back.   
  
She sat at dinner that evening with her brother rubbing her back comfortingly and played with the mashed potatoes on her plate. An owl fluttered down to her should. She took the note and read it.   
  
"Stop playing with your mashed potatoes and come upstairs"  
  
She smiled and ate some more before zipping off to the upstairs regions. She opened the door to her room and found Oliver sitting on her bed hands folded and looking at the floor. She smiled at the thought of him looking like a schoolboy who had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. He'll never lose that look. She glided over to him and stood in front of him looking down at him. He reached out and hugged her around the stomach resting his head on it.   
  
"I'm sorry Cati, I shouldn't have acted like that. I knew you wouldn't have done anything like that purposely," said Oliver into her robes.  
  
"I'm sorry for being stubborn and not getting back to you sooner," said Catalin stroking his now eyebrow length brown hair.   
  
She managed to free herself from his grip and looked into his chocolate brown eyes.   
  
"Answer me this," said Catalin in barely a whisper. "Would you like a child of your own?"   
  
She almost started laughing at the shocked look on his face. It was priceless.   
  
"Yes or no."  
  
"Okay," said Oliver in a strangled sort of voice.  
  
"Good," said Catalin kissing him.  
  
***  
  
Getting out of bed wasn't something Catalin wanted to do. She wanted to murder that stupid alarm clock and be rid of it for good. But when the buzzer on it went off she got up. Got a shower dressed in her teacher's robes and kissed Oliver on her way out the door.   
  
Everyone noticed that Catalin was unusually quiet at breakfast. Andrew looked at Tasha and back to Catalin.   
  
"Cate, are you alright? Did Oliver not come back last night?" asked Andrew.   
  
"Oh he came back alright," said Catalin flashing a look at Tasha who started to laugh.  
  
"My whole...uhhhh...never mind," started Catalin but suddenly became interested in her bacon.   
  
"You're whole what..."asked Tasha raising her eyebrows.  
  
"My body hurts, leave me alone," laughed Catalin and assaulted the pair with multiple pieces of toast.   
  
"Here we go again," groaned Catalin one June morning before getting up from bed.   
  
She rolled over and looked at Oliver who was still sleeping peacefully.   
  
"You're lucky I love you," said Catalin getting up.  
  
Instead of going straight to breakfast she went to Madame Pomfrey's to pick up a potion. She made a mental note to tell Oliver at breakfast because she had a feeling he was there already.   
  
He was and she took her seat next to him.   
  
"Hey sweetie, where were you this morning?" asked Oliver when she sat down.  
  
"I felt a tad off color this morning and decided to go see Madame Pomfrey," said Catalin.  
  
"So, what was the matter," asked Oliver putting eggs on his plate.  
  
"Oh you know the usual. I'm pregnant again," said Catalin casually and continued to go over a lesson plan while eating.   
  
Tasha almost bust out laughing at the look on both Andrew and Oliver's faces. Except Oliver seemed to be choking.   
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?"  
  
"Oliver please, not so loud," said Catalin touching his arm. "You told me that's what you wanted and that's what you're getting."  
  
Oliver put a hand on his forehead and leaned back. In fact he leaned back too far and the chair toppled over. Catalin tried to keep a straight face but wound up putting her head down on the table laughing. He stood and straitening himself and righted his chair before sitting in it.  
  
"I'm ok, I'm alright," said Oliver picking his fork up once again.   
  
"Right dear, and I've got blonde hair," said Catalin.  
  
"You do?" said Oliver looking at her.  
  
Catalin sighed in exasperation and got up.   
  
"I've got class, and exams are soon so. Must be going."   
  
(And so, through out the next months Catalin teaches her classes, relaxes at the luxurious house in east England and returns to Hogwarts. Now, I'm going to jump 11 years after the birth or I'll be writing this story until I'm in college. So we have made it to the frosty month of January where our story picks up again)  
  
***  
  
"DAMNIT! I feel like a goddamned walking talking beach ball!" yelled Catalin one January morning.   
  
She flopped her head to one side and looked at Oliver.  
  
"Damn you and your gigantic child."  
  
Oliver laughed and helped her out of bed.   
  
"I'm going to be glad when this is over again. No more children for you, just this one. I'm done. I've given birth twice and that's enough for me. If not for you, then find new wife," laughed Catalin and got dressed.   
  
She pulled her cloak over shoulders and clasped it before leaving. She walked down to the teacher's table and sat down. She cast a glance at Tasha who was seven months pregnant finally herself and smiled.   
  
Catalin's first class was okay this time. History of Sorcery was not. The same feeling came over her again only this time she was much closer to the hospital wing.   
  
"Mr. Mcstil!"   
  
Anthony McStil, a fifth year Ravenclaw jumped at his name.  
  
"Yes professor?"   
  
"You're in charge of this class. I must go," said Catalin standing and leaving.   
  
She walked to the hospital wing in record time.  
  
"POPPY! SHOW TIME AGAIN!"  
  
"You couldn't have had it while all the students were on holiday could you?" asked Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"No, of course not Poppy," said Catalin then crying out in pain. "AND THERE GOES THE DAMN WATER!"  
  
Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and the door burst open. Oliver came in breathing hard and his hair plastered to his forehead.   
  
This birth took a whole lot longer than the last. And they soon found out why. Catalin had given life to two identical twin boys. Oliver had his hand repaired, again. And waited for Catalin to come back around.   
  
She slept for nine hours and regained her strength.   
  
"So what are their names?" asked Oliver when he was sure she was coherent again.   
  
"I don't know yet. How 'bout you name one and I'll name the other. Sound good?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"James Andrew," said Catalin.   
  
"Fredrick Colin," said Oliver.  
  
"I like that name. But he'll have to be Fredrick and not Fred because then you'll get him and the Weasleys mixed up."  
  
Tasha gave birth to a little girl named Elizabeth Anne.   
  
** Eleven Years Later **  
  
"JAMES! FREDRICK!" yelled Catalin from the bottom of the grand staircase.   
  
Two identical boys came rushing down the stairs to their mother. Both with a mop of red brown hair cut the same way and bright blue eyes.   
  
"Yes mother?" they answered together.   
  
"I'm leaving for Hogwarts. Daddy will take you to Diagon Alley to pick up your school things. Remember you're meeting the Potters, the Malfoys and you're aunt and uncle at the station with their children," instructed Catalin.  
  
"Yes mum, we know," said Fredrick hugging her.  
  
"Bye darlings. AND DON'T DESTROY MY HOUSE!" called Catalin as they took off back up the stairs.   
  
"Bye Oliver, I'll see you at Hogwarts if you decide to come and visit," said Catalin before leaving.   
  
** September 1 **  
  
Catalin sat at the top table waiting anxiously for the arrival of the new students. Before she knew it they were filing in to be sorted. She spotted her sons with Harry and Hermione's daughter Sarah and Draco and Ginny's son Andrew and Tasha and Drew's daughter Elizabeth. They were all standing in a group as the sorting commenced.   
  
"Malfoy, Andrew"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Malfoy Kristina"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
Catalin's head whipped around and looked at the young girl. She was tall and had the same strawberry blonde hair. She looked exactly like Catalin. This might raise some interesting questions.   
  
"Nuperson, Elizabeth"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Potter, Sarah"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Wood, Fredrick"  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Wood, James"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
Catalin raised her eyebrows and looked at her son. The two had never been apart. I guess this would be the best for them both. This way they won't rely on each other so much. James was more timid than bold like Fredrick then again James had his mother's brains.   
  
"Another year started, I wish the best of luck to you all. Now, lets eat," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Cheers to that," said Catalin who began to eat.   
  
After it was all finished the prefects started taking the first years up. But the twins managed to get away and run up to Catalin.  
  
"They separated us mummy!" exclaimed James hugging her.  
  
"It'll be alright James you'll see. Now move along both of you. I'll see you later." Said Catalin for her attention was not on her sons it was on Kristina Malfoy who was making her was over to Andrew.   
  
"Are you relate to me or is it just a freak mistake?" asked Kristina in a drawling, icy voice.   
  
"I've never met you in my life," said Andrew, clearly insulted that he'd just been approached by a Slytherin.   
  
"Oh Andrew, I'd watch it if I were you, she's like your half aunt," said Catalin under her breath.  
  
She shook her head and left for her quarters. Sleep came easy for her this night but not for long. Sure, everything was nice and quiet, but it would take 6 years for the entire thing to fall...a...part...  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that has a copyright. I'm a poor high school student so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
  
"Why oh why does Merlin punish me so?" said Catalin as she walked through the grand house picking up discarded clothing that belonged to her sons.   
  
"JAMES AND FREDRICK YOU'D BETTER COME AND HELP ME PICK UP YOUR DIRTY CLOTHES BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT AND YOU WON'T HAVE ANY CLEAN CLOTHES TO WEAR!" yelled Catalin.  
  
James and Fredrick came down either side of the staircase and stood next to Catalin. They'd both out grown her by almost a foot. She shook her head and thrust dirty robes into their hands.   
  
"I've decided that you and your father are going to do the laundry today. I'm not doing it," said Catalin retreating to the sitting room.  
  
"But-but-but," sputtered Fredrick.   
  
"No buts now go find your father. The last time I saw him he was in the gardens," said Catalin sitting in an oversized chair and beckoning for a house elf to bring her lemonade.  
  
Catalin thanked her house elf and relaxed. She hadn't had a good relaxing day in almost three months. She must have dozed off because the next thing she heard was,   
  
"James, shut up before mom hears us. When she finds out we're going to die. Help me."  
  
"I told you Fredrick. I told you so."  
  
"Help me"  
  
Catalin rose from the chair and began walking towards the laundry room. She looked at the state of the room and almost bust out laughing. Water and soap suds everywhere. Every inch of the room was covered in it. The boys were covered in it from head to toe. She cleared her throat to make herself known and the both of them whipped around to look at her.  
  
"Hehehe... hi mom," said Fredrick.   
  
"He did it," said James pointing at Fredrick.  
  
"You helped."   
  
Catalin laughed and waved her wand and the mess was gone. She was doubled up and couldn't stop laughing. Tears where streaming down her face by the time she regained her composure.   
  
"What fun did I miss," asked a voice behind Catalin.  
  
"The boys blew up the water and suds in the washing machine," laughed Catalin.  
  
"Mom you can let it go now."  
  
"Oh no, I'm going to make sure that this haunts you forever and ever and ever," said Catalin with an evil smile.  
  
Catalin took this time to look over her two sons. They'd grown so much. Both were about six feet tall and had eyebrow length brown hair that fell to their eyebrows parted down the center. They eyes were both a glass blue and they had fairly tanned skin. Both well toned due to quidditch. She nodded and looked them over.   
  
"Mom...Earth to mom..." said James who was waving his hand in front of her face.   
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"Dad asked when dinner was," answered Fredrick.   
  
"Uh, I don't know. Ask Wendy."   
  
Wendy was their house elf and was very sweet. They loved her very much and tried their best to make her feel at home too.   
  
"Ok, so can I ask why we are still in the wash room?" asked James.  
  
"Oh, right," said Catalin standing a side.   
  
The phone rang somewhere off in the house and Catalin ran to get it. She picked it up and said, quite out of breath, "Wood residence to whom may I direct your call?"  
  
"Catalin? This is the Minister. I've got to meet with you as soon as possible."  
  
"Ok, how bout we make a dinner party out of it. I've always loved hosting dinner parties. What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Uh, tonight would be good I don't have much work left. Seven sound alright?"  
  
"Seven it is sir," answered Catalin.  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Catalin hung up the phone and bellowed, "DINNER PARTY AT SEVEN! ALL MEN IN THIS HOUSE GO SHOWER THE MINISTER OF MAGIC IS COMING OVER AND YOU ALL SMELL REALLY, REALLY BAD!"   
  
"THANKS MOM! WE LOVE YOU TOO," called James who was walking up the stairs.   
  
Catalin walked into the kitchen and summoned Wendy.   
  
"Ok Wendy we need to make some excellent food tonight. The Minister of Magic is coming over."  
  
The elf nodded and got to work. Catalin was mixing batter in a bowl for dessert when the phone in the kitchen rang and judging by the blast of noise on the other end she guessed it was someone calling from the Weasleys.   
  
"Hello?" called Catalin.  
  
"Cati sweetie, It's Drew."  
  
"Hi Drew, what are you doing over there?"  
  
"Well, Elizabeth wanted to see Andrew so we decided to come over here. Ginny, Draco and the rest of the crew are here Harry and all. What are you, Oliver, and the boys doing tonight?"  
  
"Well, we're having a dinner party so why don't you all come over here?" said Catalin pouring the mixture into a baking pan.  
  
"Ohh never thought of that one. Ok, what time?"  
  
"Seven. And dress accordingly I'm having other company besides you."  
  
"You're the boss," laughed Drew. "Alright, see you then."  
  
"Bye dear brother."  
  
She hung up the phone and looked at Wendy. Change in plans. Instead of food for five make it food for sixteen."   
  
Catalin walked into the large dinning room and began to set the table. When Fredrick and James appeared though she handed that job over to them.   
  
"I've got to light the chandelier," said Catalin pointing up to the extremely large chandelier that hung from the high ceiling.   
  
"Normally I would light it with my wand but today I think I'm going to get creative," said Catalin tapping her chin.   
  
"Did mom just say she was getting creative?" asked Fredrick to James.  
  
"Yes, I think we'd better get out of here as fast as we can," replied James who began setting faster.  
  
The boys cleared out as Catalin set up a very large ladder in the room. She began climbing up the rungs with a book of matches in her hand. There were over one hundred candles in the chandelier. She began to light each one, one by one. Oliver walked into the room and slowly looked up the ladder.  
  
"Catalin dearest, what are you doing?"  
  
"Hm? I'm lighting the candles," said Catalin as she blew out another match. "So far I think I've got seventy left to go."  
  
"Dear it's six o'clock. Why don't you just light it with your wand and go get ready."  
  
Catalin looked down at him in shock. "Yes, I guess that maybe that would be a splendid idea."  
  
She climbed back down the ladder and put it away. She waved her wand and lit the rest and walked briskly to her bedroom. She pulled out a nice pair of robes and hopped in the shower. After finishing her shower and fixing her hair and getting dressed she walked back down to wait for the door in the sitting room. The doorbell rang at about six thirty and she moved to get it.   
  
The Weasley, Nuperson, and Potter crews stood before her.   
  
"Welcome family. Come in," said Catalin.   
  
They moved in and she hugged each in turn. She looked at Fred and George and said, "Don't corrupt my sons."  
  
"Too late," laughed George. "We've got a plan. FREDRICK! JAMES! WE'RE HERE!"  
  
The two teenage boys came bolting into the room and the two pairs of twins left the room talking in low voices.   
  
Catalin turned to Drew, "Should I be scared?"  
  
"No, they do that all the time. They used to corrupt James and Fredrick when you would leave early for Hogwarts," laughed her brother.   
  
Catalin shook her head and rolled her eyes. At seven o'clock the doorbell rang for the last time and Catalin bade Percy to come in.   
  
"The rest of your family is here. We decided to make a real party out of it. We can talk in my study after dessert," said Catalin seeing his look. "Chill out Perce."  
  
She smiled and beckoned everyone into the large dinning room. Everything was perfect. She expected Wendy went and cut the Red Roses fresh from the garden. They matched beautifully with the long curtains that draped over the windows. The deep silk tablecloth was pressed and the ends fell all the way to the floor. She had set out the good china and crystal. The whole room seemed to sparkle when the lights from the candles it the crystal.   
  
"Please, have a seat," said Catalin gesturing to the chairs.   
  
Everyone took their seats and waited for the food to be served. The food appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat. Catalin laughed and joked with the rest of her 'family'. When dinner was finished Catalin looked at her two sons.   
  
"Why don't the two of you go and get dessert and serve it. Be good hosts," said Catalin smiling at them.  
  
The smiled back at her and said, "gladly mother."  
  
She looked at Oliver and wondered if she should be worried. He shrugged and then she looked at Fred and George.   
  
"You two didn't put them up to something did you?"   
  
"Of course not Cati, why would we do a thing like that?"   
  
"Because it's you and that's what you've been doing ever since you were in school. I know you two better than I know my own brother. That's pretty sad if you think about it."  
  
The boys seemed to be taking longer than usual. She went to get up out of her chair when the door to the kitchen swung open. Catalin almost died right there. She wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Both of her sons were dressed in French maid outfits and walking around serving dessert and kissing people on the cheek.   
  
"Oliver, our sons are cross dressers," said Catalin slowly.   
  
Oliver, however, wasn't there either. She looked up as he came back in with a camera. He snapped the picture right as they both kissed Percy on either cheek.   
  
"Oh can you say blackmail?" laughed Oliver as he danced around the room a bit.   
  
Catalin put her head in her hands and shook it.   
  
"Why, why, why?" asked Catalin to know one in particular.   
  
"Because you're you darling," said Oliver kissing her cheek. "You love us, admit it."  
  
"And you're luck I love you. Otherwise your butts would be off to St. Mungo's." laughed Catalin and she looked up at Percy. "Study?"  
  
"Please"  
  
The two rose from the table assuring everyone that they would return. Catalin led him into a beautiful study full of books, maps, and all sorts of odds and ends. She bade him to have a seat.   
  
"So what's up?" asked Catalin perching herself on the corner of her desk.   
  
"Trouble. Kristina Malfoy to be precise. Lucius died not too long ago. However, Kristina is raising power. I reviewed her marks and abilities from the Hogwarts records. She was the Slytherin Valedictorian. Top of everything. What I found strange was that she has the same powers you do. Care to explain?"   
  
Catalin heaved a sigh and launched into the story that happened seventeen years ago.   
  
"And you never notified the Ministry?"  
  
"I never thought I had to."  
  
"Well, you're needed back on the squad. You're daughter has killed already."  
  
Catalin's eyes grew.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With my powers that's total destruction. Alright I'm back on the force."  
  
Percy smiled at her and they left the office. Catalin pulled her brother and Oliver away from the group.   
  
"Kristina is a new dark mistress. She's killed and I've been called back to the force."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Oliver.  
  
"Kristina has killed and already has followers. I don't think she knows I'm her mother because I have a feeling she'd have come after me already if she did know. Or if she does know I'm in big trouble."  
  
Andrew was nodding and looking serious. She hated that serious face of his. Catalin rejoined the group in the sitting room looking grave.  
  
"Mum, what's the matter?" asked James.  
  
"I'm going back to the force."  
  
"What? Why? I thought we were in peaceful times," exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Big trouble," said Catalin then looking at Draco. "Your half sister has gone on the rampage."  
  
"I don't have a sister," said Draco looking confused.   
  
"You did but I never told you. Not the point. I'll explain later," said Catalin waving her hand. "I'm going back tomorrow."   
  
Catalin left the room for the upper floors with that sentence. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else with a copyright. I'm just a poor high school student so don't sue me.   
  
Chapter 14:  
  
  
Catalin closed the large oak door to her bedroom behind her as she walked in. She walked steadily over to the wardrobe in the corner. The one that hadn't been opened in 19 years. She opened the doors to that closet and pulled out a solid black uniform. She pulled the plates out that went with the black part. They were a deep green. She slipped out of her robes and into the uniform. It still fit. She pulled on the rest of the armor and looked at her self in the full-length mirror.   
  
"I'm getting way too old to be doing this sort of thing. I thought I was a teacher," said Catalin putting her robes back on and setting her uniform out for the next day.   
  
She walked back downstairs to find the sitting room still full. Oliver walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder.   
  
"What's the matter sweetie?" asked Catalin.  
  
"I feel bad for you," whispered Oliver.   
  
"Don't feel bad Oliver. It's my job," said Catalin lightly.   
  
He held her at arms length and smiled at her.   
  
"Still the same old Catalin."  
  
"I'm not old thank you very much," said Catalin crossing her arms and looking at him.   
  
She laughed with everyone else as Oliver tried to apologize and make up for that comment. That is, until he realized that he didn't have to and scowled.   
  
Catalin looked at her sons who were talking to Harry and Drew on the couch. She smiled sinisterly and started running towards them in a silent manor. She leapt into the air and landed right on their laps and smiled up.   
  
"Hello my sons," said Catalin.   
  
"Mom, would you not do that," asked James laughing.   
  
"Boy, I brought you into this world and I can take you back out. And mind you, it was no piece of cake bringing you into this world. You are eternally grateful towards me. So is your father, he is my property," laughed Catalin.  
  
"I don't remember being property but okay," said Oliver shrugging.   
  
Catalin smiled and chatted with the rest of her guests until they had all left. She looked at Oliver.   
  
"Wake me up tonight and you die," said Catalin going up the steps.   
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
She smiled and bade them goodnight.   
  
The next morning Catalin woke up at six am and left for the ministry. She had been there since she'd left the force but not in a while. She waved to old co-workers and chatted for a few minutes with a couple.   
  
"Thomas! I haven't seen you in the longest how have you been?" asked Catalin to one of the people that used to be in her squad.   
  
"I've been alright how about yourself?"  
  
"Well, I'm married and I have two twin seventeen year old sons. Hm..." laughed Catalin as she hugged him.   
  
She walked over to her desk and brushed the dust and cobwebs off of it.   
  
"Geez you people act like I died. Everything is still the way I left it," laughed Catalin as she hung her cloak up and sat down.   
  
Thomas laughed from across the office and she used a dusting charm to clean off her desk and looked at the pictures she'd hung up on the walls. The one that stuck out the most was the one of her and Oliver at her graduation. She was 17 and he was 23. It was probably the most precious picture she owned.   
  
Sally came by with paperwork for her and greeted her warmly.   
  
"Captain Patterson would like a word with you when you get a chance," said Sally.  
  
"Ok thanks Sally," said Catalin as she opened a file and looked at it.   
  
After about an hour of sorting work she walked up to Capt. Patterson's office door and knocked.   
  
"Come in"  
  
She opened the door and stood at attention.   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Ah Cati, come in please. Have a seat."  
  
Catalin walked into the room and sat down opposite her boss.   
  
"So good to have you back. Minister Weasley told me that you would be coming back today. Sorry about your desk," said the Captain.   
  
"No it's alright. I took care of it all."  
  
"So Lieutenant Commander Nuperson, how does it feel to be back?"  
  
"Actually sir, it would be Wood."  
  
"Ah yes, I forgot."  
  
"It feels odd because I haven't been here in such a long time. I've been teaching an Auroring class at Hogwarts for seventh years."  
  
Catalin and Captain Patterson talked for anther few minutes before she returned to her desk. She hadn't been sitting for five minutes when Thomas came running around the corner.   
  
"C'mon Cati, it's time to go!"  
  
She stood up and grabbed her wand.   
  
"Is Capt. Patterson leading?"  
  
"No, you are."  
  
"Me? I haven't led a squad in nineteen years I don't think I remember how."  
  
"Start remembering and c'mon."  
  
Catalin apperated after him sighed. She looked around at the burning buildings and heaps of rubble when she materialized. She took off after Thomas and hid behind a large rock where the rest of her team was. She took note that all of them were extremely young.   
  
'Great, I get stuck with a bunch of rookies,' thought Catalin.  
  
"Professor Wood?" asked the one.   
  
She looked up sharply and found that the voice belonged to one of her former Gryffindor students.   
  
"Marcus!"   
  
"Yes professor, the rest of us are here. So glad to have you as our squad leader."  
  
Catalin nodded and took more note of the situation at hand trying to remember all of he training.   
  
**   
  
Find her and bring her to me, alive. Kill the rest!" yelled Kristina and a group of her minions took off.   
  
"With mother dearest out of the way, I will be unstoppable!" yelled Kristina and cackled evilly.   
  
"Well, I don't think cackling suits me so I think I'll just laugh evilly," said Kristina then laughing evilly. "Yes, much better."  
  
**  
  
Catalin looked at the approaching death eaters and counted them.   
  
"Ok, you all get one and I'll get two. On my mark," said Catalin watching them come ever closer and as soon at they were almost on top of them she yelled out and jumped out from behind the wall.   
  
All she really could recall were bright flashes of light flying around her. Everything seemed to be going in incredibly slow motion. These death eaters were easily overcome.   
  
"They must not have been as well trained at Voldemort and Veran's," said Catalin shrugging.   
  
"Mother," said a cold voice from behind her.   
  
Catalin was face to face with Kristina.   
  
"Catalin!" yelled Thomas and Catalin disapperated.   
  
When she appeared back in the ministry building she stormed off to the infirmary. Her boots clicked wildly on the floor as she moved. When Percy finally located her in the infirmary she was holding an icepack to her head.   
  
"What happened Cati?" asked Percy.   
  
"I death eater threw a big friggin' chunk of concrete at my HEAD!!"   
  
"So you didn't set aflame today?"   
  
"Well, some of them might have been flamers but no I didn't set anyone on fire today," said Catalin.   
  
"Still haven't lost that part I see," said Percy.  
  
Catalin looked back down at the floor.   
  
"Lemme guess," said Catalin still looking at the floor. "I'm the one that HAS to kill her?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," said Percy solemnly.  
  
Catalin pursed her lips and nodded slowly. A single tear trekking through the dirt and grime on her face.   
  
"Peachy."  
  
***  
Catalin was out battling the dark forces again and it was draining her out. She got days off every once in a while and she intended to really relax on this day off. She had her sunglasses, lemonade, raft, sun, tanning oil, and swimming pool to help her relax. The extensive gardens were in bloom and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She'd just closed her eyes when all of a sudden she was now drenched in water. She surfaced and pushed the raft off of her to see her two sons doubled up and leaning on each other for support while they laughed.   
  
"Boys," said Catalin with a twinkle in her eyes. "Go stand on the outside edge of the pool."  
  
They looked at her strangely and obeyed. She waved her hand and the windows and doors in the house sealed shut. She raised her hands and a fifty-foot wall of water rose and washed over the boys and the house. And strangely enough the water level in the pool didn't even waver.   
  
"Being in control of elements in awesome," said Catalin to the very shocked twins.  
  
"CATALIN!" yelled a voice.  
  
Catalin's eyes grew wide. Oliver was having a Quidditch match in the front lawns. She jumped out of the pool just as he came running around the corner sopping wet. She began running into the gardens and when she thought she'd lost him she sat down on a bench and laughed lightly. All of a sudden a set of wet lips pressed against the back of her neck.   
  
"Mrs. Wood, you knew I was having a meeting out front," said Oliver.   
  
"I'm sorry sweetie I forgot," said Catalin.  
  
"That's ok, because you are going to come and apologize."  
  
"No please!"  
  
"C'mon."  
  
Oliver dragged her out to the front lawns and back to where the rest of the team was.   
  
"Men, our culprit."  
  
"I'm sorry guys," said Catalin looking at the drenched team members.   
  
"Hey don't sweat it Catalin. It's not every day that you get to see a fifty-foot wall of water come crashing over a huge house," said David.   
  
Just then a ministry wizard appeared and told Catalin that a meeting was about to be held and she would need to be there according to the Minister. So Catalin excused herself, dressed and apperated away.   
  
**  
  
"Bring him to ME! I want him here! NOW! And bring the other two too, can't have any witnesses," said Kristina threateningly.   
  
Three death eaters bowed and apperated away.   
  
"What will you do, mother, when I have taken what you love most?" said Kristina in an eerie child like voice.   
  
**  
"Well boys that about sums up this meeting. I'll see you at practice on Tuesday," said Oliver and all of his teammates apperated away.   
  
Three ministry wizards apperated in front of Oliver and looked very frightened.   
  
"Mr. Wood! You wife just left to battle dark forces and we've caught wind that Death eaters are on their way here! Quickly!"  
  
Oliver looked up that them and nodded and beckoned them to follow him into the house.   
  
"JAMES! FREDRICK!" yelled Oliver.   
  
The two boys came in the back door and came over to their father.   
  
"What's up dad?" asked Fredrick.   
  
"Death Eaters."   
  
The first ministry wizard lit the fire and threw floo powder into the fire.   
  
"When you go in yell 'safety zone' and you'll go to a safe place," said the official before disapperating.   
  
The three men did exactly as they were told and when they rolled out of the fire it was onto a cold stone floor.   
  
"Uh dad, is this where we are supposed to be?" asked Fredrick.   
  
"I'm not sure," said Oliver looking around.  
  
He patted his robes and looked for his wand.   
  
"Where's my wand?"   
  
"I don't know," replied James, "but I don't have mine either."  
  
"Neither do I," said Fredrick.   
  
"Well this is one of those times where your mother would say, 'just peachy!' now isn't it?" asked Oliver looking around.   
  
The door opened and a tall person with a hooded cloak on walked in and summoned for them to follow him. They were led through what looked to be a castle. The hallways were dimly lit and damp. They stopped before a pair of large oak doors and the guide pushed them open. They entered what looked to be a throne room. A young woman in beautiful royal blue robes sat upon the chair. Her hair was pale and hung at her elbows. Fredrick nudged Oliver.  
  
"Dad, is it just me or has mom gone completely nutters and done something awful to her hair?"   
  
"No that's Kristina Malfoy. You went to school with her."   
  
"Oh man I hated her," said Fredrick and shut his mouth as she stood.   
  
"I bid you welcome," started Kristina, "because you are going to be here for a very long time."  
  
She sauntered up to the three men and looked them over. She stopped before James and ran a finger down his cheek.   
  
"I always did like you in school," whispered Kristina and kissed his cheek. "I'll send for you later. Take them away!"   
  
They were pulled away and taken to one of the highest towers in the castle.   
  
"This bites," said Fredrick.  
  
"No joke, you don't have the Dark Lady lusting after you," retorted James.  
  
"Boys, now is not the time to fight," said Oliver sitting down on one of the chairs.   
  
**  
  
Catalin arrived home that evening to an empty house. She looked everywhere for them.  
  
"Well now, isn't that nice?"  
  
She walked into the sitting room and saw the ash sitting on the hearth and a piece of parchment sitting on the table.   
  
"Well at least they left a note this time," said Catalin picking it up. It read,   
  
"Lt. Commander Wood, Leader of the 52 Squadron, Mother,   
I have taken what you love the most. If you want them I'd suggest that you come and claim them as yours before I do.  
Lady Malfoy"  
  
Catalin read it twice before the realization hit her like a sack of bricks to the face. She screamed out loud and apperated back to the ministry. She banged into Percy's office and slammed the note down on his desk.   
  
"Catalin!" said Percy quite shocked at the look on her face.   
  
"Read" growled Catalin.   
  
He adjusted the glasses on his nose and began to read the letter. He reached for the intercom button on his desk and pressed it.   
  
"Squads 17, 42, 19, and 52 and their leaders please report to the conference room immediately."  
  
They both walked briskly to the conference room and waited as the other squads filed in.   
  
"This is your show, tell them." Said Percy taking a seat.  
  
"Ok here's what's going up in smoke. My husband and sons have been kidnapped and we need to launch and all out assault on Lady Malfoy," said Catalin.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice for the doorway.  
  
"Cadance!"   
  
"I heard you were in a spot of trouble and I thought I would come and help you," said Cadance smiling.   
  



	15. Cati and Cadance to the rescue but still...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that has a copyright. So please don't sue me because I am a poor High school student.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
  
Catalin smiled back at Cadance and waved her in.   
  
"How did you know I needed help?" asked Catalin.  
  
"Call it a hunch," replied Cadance taking a seat. "So what's the game plan?"   
  
"We're going to launch an all out assault on the castle and take back my husband and sons while I kill off Kristina."  
  
Cadance raised her eyebrows and looked at Catalin.   
  
"You going about doing this the wrong way. You see, you need to launch a secret assault and then take them by surprise."  
  
Now it was Catalin's turn to look at Cadance with raised eyebrows.   
  
"And this is coming from the woman who charges into the lion's den with her guns blazing and screaming like a mad banshee and killing the first thing she sees and asks it questions later?"  
  
Cadance thought for a second before shrugging and saying, "you're right. Your way sounds so much better now that you put it that way."   
  
Catalin nodded and crossed her arms finishing her instructions.   
  
"I am not sure of the location of the castle yet but the Minister and I will be leaving this after noon to recruit a spy. You are dismissed."   
  
Catalin rose and walked over to Percy.  
  
"Well, I guess it's off to Hogwarts with our butts isn't it?" asked Percy when she reached him.  
  
"You bet your fanny. Now let's go while it's still light. I don't particularly care to walk through Hogsmeade in the dark," said Catalin pulling on her traveling cloak.   
  
Catalin nodded to Cadance telling her that she would be in contact as soon as she knew something and apparated away with Percy.   
  
***  
  
"Bring James to me!" yelled Kristina.   
  
One of the chamber servants bowed low and left the room quickly. When he entered the room Fredrick was leaning against a wall, Oliver was sitting at the base of the same wall and James was huddled in a corner. He looked between James and Fredrick and said quite loudly, "James"   
  
James looked up and glanced at him.   
  
"Follow me," grunted the man.  
  
James stood up and looked at Oliver who looked helpless in this situation. James followed the man back into the throne room.   
  
"Leave us," said Kristina.   
  
Two more chamber servants left and shut the great oak doors behind them. She stood from her throne and walked over to James. She ran a slim finger down his now pale cheeks and said barely above a whisper, "Are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to make you cooperate?"  
  
"I would never," growled James.   
  
"Fine then, I guess it's the hard way. Just like your mother, thick headed. It'll never get you anywhere. Oh well."  
  
Kristina waved her hand in front of his face and said "Imperio."  
  
A glassy look went over James' face and Kristina smiled.   
  
"All I ever wanted in school in now mine. Oh mother dearest. Won't you hate me for this one?"   
  
James was returned to the dungeon a half-hour later. He collapsed into his father's arms and cried. It was an odd site to see an eighteen-year-old boy collapsed in his father's arms and wailing like a small child.   
  
"Shh James, it's alright. Mommy won't ever let her get away with it. I know she's trying to find us. And when she does we'll get out of here safe and sound. You'll see."  
  
"Uhh.. dad? It's been two weeks. I don't think she's really trying too hard." Said Fredrick.   
  
"Fredrick, you're not helping, shut up."   
  
  
***  
Upon entering the castle Percy and Catalin begin yelling Professor Dumbledore's name. They had just made it to the second floor when he emerged from inside a classroom.   
  
"Shall I fetch professor Snape then?" asked Albus.   
  
He scurried off and Catalin looked to Percy, "How does he do that? I mean I didn't even tell him why I was here and off he goes."  
  
"Cati, I've been trying to figure that out for many, many, years." Said Percy.  
  
She gave him a skeptical look and followed Dumbledore down to Snape's office.   
  
Catalin knocked before Dumbledore could and when Snape answered the door Catalin said, "It's a surprise party, care to join?"   
  
He looked at her oddly until she began to explain the situation.  
  
"Uh-huh, so you are telling me that you want me to infiltrate the enemy's lair and then bring back to you information about it's location and guard?" asked Snape.  
  
"Yeah," said Catalin tapping her chin, "that about sums it up Uncle Severus."  
  
"Right, are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Am I ever?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"That's correct," said Catalin. "I'm on a mission to get back my husband and sons and I need you uncle. So please say that you will."  
  
Snape seemed to think for a minute and Catalin waiting nervously.  
  
"Alright but I still think you're nuts and you don't know what you're doing. Wait a minute. Who else is in your group."   
  
Catalin just smiled and hugged him.   
  
"Try and get in ASAP. I want info within the next week. I feel something horrible has happened and I can't escape the feeling of not being able to help more."  
  
Snape just nodded and they left. Catalin returned to her home and sat in front of the fire and stared into it's flames.   
  
"Please god, let them be alright. Please let them be okay."   
  
** 1 week later **  
  
Catalin received an owl at her desk from Severus with the information on the location and surrounding guard of the castle.   
  
Catalin regrouped and sat down in the conference room. Gave instructions and they moved out with Catalin and Cadance leading the way.   
  
***  
  
James' condition from the trama that happened a week ago had only worsened from the horrific news that he had received. He would have an heir with his own half sister and the news fell on him hard. Kristina, however, was beside herself with delight.   
  
"No word from your mother in three weeks. I'm beginning to worry," said Oliver one evening.   
  
"Dad, you're not helping," retorted Fredrick from the far end of the room.   
  
Suddenly a tiny owl flew through the bars on the tiny window just above Oliver's head.   
  
"Look out the window" was what the note said.   
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Oliver out loud and he stood up and peered out the between the bars.   
  
Catalin was sitting on top of a horse with a long shiny sword in her hand and it was held high.  
  
"Ok, your mother is sitting on a horse with a sword. Are we in medieval times or modern and WHO AND GOD'S NAME WOULD GIVE YOUR MOTHER A SWORD."  
  
Just then he located Cadance with the twin sword and said, "ok so that explains the sword but why the horses?"  
  
"Dad, don't ask questions because it's something we'll never know. You know like, how Professor Dumbledore knows everything before you tell him and other weird crap like that." Said Fredrick.   
  
The guards were taken out easily enough. (if you recall I said in an earlier chapter I said that the death eaters were not as well trained)  
  
Catalin looked at Cadance and said quickly, " you find my husband and sons, I'm going after Kristina."  
  
"Right o daddy o"  
  
Cadance went to run off when Catalin said, "and Cadance?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't ever say that again," laughed Catalin.   
  
"Right"  
  
Cadance ran down the corridor and to the dungeons. She reached the door with her team and looked at the door.  
  
"Damn, it's curse locked. I need a Curse Smith!"  
  
"CALL A CURSE SMITH!" "call a curse smith!" "Cadance needs a CURSE SMITH!"  
  
"Did someone ring for a curse smith?" asked a voice walking down the corridor.   
  
It was Bill.   
  
"I don't think I've ever been so glad to see you before in my life," breathed Cadance.   
  
Bill smiled and began to break the curse.   
  
"Are you done yet?" asked Cadance for the 50th time.  
  
"Yes Cadance," said Bill exasperatedly as the charm broke.   
  
He blasted the doors off of it's hinges and they all stormed in.  
  
Oliver met them there.   
  
"C'mon Oliver. Let's go!" said Cadance urgently.   
  
"Where's Cate?"   
  
"She's...uhh...taking care of business. Come on."  
  
Oliver turned around and picked up James and left with them.   
  
"It's urgent that I see Percy when we get back."  
  
"After you see the nurse." Said Cadance leading them out.  
  
"No," said Oliver forcefully.  
  
As soon as they were back, Oliver was in Percy's office.   
  
"Oliver! You're alright!"   
  
"I'm fine but Cate and James aren't. Percy...She's pregnant with James' child.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Just so you all know, someone(s) are going to die before this story is over! Mwhaaaaaaaa!! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that has a copyright. I am a poor High school student with not life so please don't sue.   
  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
  
Percy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.   
  
"Oliver, please tell me that you are just joking around."  
  
"Does it look like I'm joking around? My son has been scared for life by that good for nothing bitch."  
  
"Where is Catalin?"  
  
"Catalin is back at the location trying to take down Kristina."  
  
"That's good then."  
  
"No that's bad. I've lived with that woman more years than I've been married and I know what she can be like trust me. I need her here now not only for our son but because if I don't retrieve her she'll do something stupid like get herself blown to pieces. She needs to regroup."  
  
Percy stepped from around his desk and draped an arm around Oliver's shoulders.   
  
"Oliver, c'mon. We're going to go down to the infirmary and check out James and Fredrick and then have you checked out. I'll send for someone to get Cate."  
  
"NO! I'm going now!"   
  
And before Percy could say edgewise he was gone and back to the castle. The halls were still dimly lit and damp. He saw a few people in Cate's crew but not her. He sent them back to the ministry and continued looking for Catalin. He crouched behind a corner and spotted a short red headed girl peered around the corner in front of him with her back to him. He moved soundlessly across the floor and grabbed her around the middle and slammed a hand down over her mouth.   
  
He suddenly became aware of the burning sensation on his hand and bit his lip for a second before whispering forcefully in her ear, "Catalin Marie, it's me!"  
  
She whipped her head back and gave him an apologetic look. He let go of her mouth and nursed is burnt hand.   
  
"Was it necessary to burn me with an orb?"  
  
"Yes, I thought you were a stalker."  
  
"That's Trelawny."  
  
Catalin gave him a look and then gazed down the empty hall.   
  
"I've got to get to her."  
  
"No, you're coming back to the ministry with me."  
  
She gave him a look.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's your son. James. Kristina put him under the imperious curse and then had her way with him. She's pregnant now."  
  
If Cati had looked ready to kill before now she was in a blazing rage. She went to take off down the hall before he grabbed her again and they both disappeared.   
  
They reappeared in the ministry and as Catalin made her way widely towards the infirmary she wound up bowling over poor Thomas and Oliver dusting him off and apologizing. She banged into the hospital wing and took one look at her son curled up on a bed and her heart wrenched.   
  
She walked slowly over to him and put a hand on his back. He flinched away. She tried to hug him but he ducked out. She tried to talk to him and he ran away. All of this until she realized that she sounded and looked the same as Kristina except for her hair, eyes, and features.   
  
"James, its mommy." Was all she said.   
  
He turned around and looked at her before launching himself into her arms and cried his heart out. She sat on the bed and held the son of her's that was almost a head and a half taller than her. When he settled down she left the room and met Oliver and Percy in the conference room.   
  
Upon her entrance Oliver asked her a question, "Why did you have a sword earlier?"  
  
"Because all the light sabers were rented out," retorted Catalin.  
  
"You've been hanging out with Cadance for too long," said Percy.   
  
Catalin smiled at him and then walked over to Oliver.   
  
"I'm getting ready to leave this time. And this is for if I don't come back."   
  
She grabbed the collar of his robes and kissed him hard.   
  
"Take care of them...I really hope I come back though. Because I think I left you with kind of a tease," winked Catalin at Oliver before disappearing.   
  
"I hate it when she does that." Said Oliver.   
  
**  
Catalin appeared back in the castle and took looking for Kristina at a run. She held her wand in one hand and a determined look on her face. She found the throne room and kicked the door open. Kristina was sitting happily on a cushioned chair in robes of a rich purple with gold trimming. Her white blonde hair combed back neatly and pulled into a loose ponytail.   
  
"Mother, so how does it feel to be a grandmother soon?" said Kristina silkily.   
  
Catalin gritted her teeth and looked at Kristina closely. No one had really ever taught her about her powers but she knew enough to kill someone who didn't know about them. Unfortunately for Kristina she hadn't had 38 years of experience. The first move that Catalin made was a direct regular orb to the stomach.   
  
Kristina's smug look wiped off of her face as she began to bleed. The child lost for good.   
  
"You killed your own son's child," choked Kristina in pain.  
  
"No you took that child from my son but force. That would never have been a grandchild of mine."  
  
The battle that ensued left Catalin's hair badly scorched and bloody. Kristina laughed at this and Catalin took the opportunity to use the ultimate orb. The same one she'd used over twenty years ago to defeat Veran. Kristina's body began to glow a brilliant gold color and then she burst into multiple beams of golden light and then was reduced to a pile of ashes. Catalin had enough energy and strength to say, "Take that bitch," flip off the pile and go head first onto the stone floor before passing out.   
  
**  
  
"Cate? Cate? Wake up Cate," said a voice from the back of her mind.   
  
She forced her eyes open and found four tall figures standing over her. One red head and three brown heads.   
  
"She's awake!" exclaimed Fredrick.   
  
"Thanks Captain Obvious," retorted James.   
  
"Welcome back Cate," said Oliver.  
  
"Good Show Cate!" said Percy proudly.   
  
Oliver leaned over and kissed her lightly as she sat up.  
  
"Get a room!" exclaimed James and Fredrick together.   
  
The group in the room erupted into laughter.  
  
***Two Months Later***  
  
Catalin sat relaxing in her pool with her sunglasses on and relaxing in the sun. She loved her time off before school started. She had gone back to teaching at Hogwarts right after being promoted to Commander in the force. She would have to come back someday before she died to serve with them again.   
  
Suddenly her relaxation was interrupted by the laughter and tipping of her raft.  
Catalin didn't even bother to say it before Sarah Potter and James were standing at the edge of the pool. Yet again the fifty-foot wall of water came up over the house and everyone had a good laugh. Oliver came around the corner sopping wet and Catalin got out to the pool again. She smiled at him and kissed him when he hugged her.   
  
Sarah and James were due to be married in just a few weeks and apparently Harry and Oliver were having a meeting on the lawns and were now extremely wet. Catalin smiled at him and stood with her back to the side entrance. No body saw it coming.  
  
A man dressed in a black, hooded robe shot a brilliant red jet of light from a wand and it passed straight through Catalin's back and out through the front of her body. She fell face first to the ground as blood spilled from her dime-sized wound.   
  
Sarah screamed and the assassin disappeared. Oliver dove to her side. She coughed and blood dribbled down her chin. She looked up at him with her blue-green pool eyes. They were scared and helpless and two tears fell from them.   
  
"I...love...you...tell...the boys I love...them... ... ...too"   
  
And Catalin breathed her last. Never to breathe again. The blood spilt from her body in large rose-colored drops. Silence.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Mom's funeral was private, well, not that private half of most of the world showed up," said James closing a think, black leather bound book.   
  
"That's the story of my mom. We miss her much. You see, Sarah and I got married after she died and now, two years later, we have beautiful daughter Lily. Named after Sarah's dead grandmother. Maybe I'll see you later, when someone decides to write the book about my life. You see, The Book Belongs To Me. James Andrew Wood."   
  
James picked up little Lily and walked away from the granite headstone that read.  
  
Catalin Marie Nuperson-Wood  
June 18, 1963 - May 28, 2002  
"May the memory and spirit of our mother and loved one  
Forever. I will love you until the end of time   
And to that I will hold true.  
~Oliver Wood  
  
  



	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it OR ANYTHING THAT HAS A COPYRIGHT. And Charmed, I don't own that either. Since I am using references to it. Or StarWars.   
  
A/N: Ok, so I wasn't going to write an epilogue, so I lied. I'm going to make a sequel to the sequel. Hehe  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
  
Catalin coughed and blood dripped from her lips. The pain that seared through her like electricity, she knew this was the end for her at least. She shifted her gaze up to Oliver and coughed again.   
  
She breathed in and spoke to him in a strangled voice, "I...love...you...tell...the boys I love...them... ... ...too"   
  
She breathed in as his tears streaked down her face and coursed and mingled with her blood. And closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was hovering slightly above her own body.  
  
"Oohh, that's freaky," said her own voice echo slightly. "That's freaky too."   
  
She seemed to be being called upward.   
  
"But I don't want to go," said Catalin willing herself down to her husband and hugging him though he didn't feel it.   
  
She was crying sliver tears. She heard him say as she was pulled from the earth.   
  
"I will love you, until the day I die."  
  
She frowned and looked up and stopped fighting the calling. A white light enveloped her. A light so bright that she had to close her eyes. When she opened them again she was standing in front of what looked to be a council. They were dressed in white and smiling. She looked at them suspiciously and then looked down at herself. She too was dressed in a white gown.   
  
"Whoa, I'm in a dress. One I don't like. And apparently I'm in heaven; I didn't think I was good enough to go there. Oh well. So why am I here? And can I get a new out fit? Like a white pants suit? Jump suit. A cool one like they wear in StarWars. Or a Jedi outfit, those are cool..."  
  
"Same old Catalin," said one of the council members. "We'll let you figure out how to change your clothes. Anyway, this is the council of light. We are White Lighters. You have been selected to also be a white lighter. I don't know how because you and Cadance got into so much trouble but apparently you are good enough to be one of us. So you now have a mission. But your missions haven't even been born yet. So you'll just have to hang out and get to know your parents."   
  
With those words Catalin was taken to a different white spot. A spacious looking house.   
  
"Ok, is this my house or theirs?"   
  
"Cate, this is your house. We're just here to help you get settled. It's a shame you were taken before your time but things also do hold a greater purpose and you can do more from up here than down there," said Faith.  
  
Catalin put a finger to her forehead and closed her eyes.   
  
"Are you two White Lighters?" asked Catalin.  
  
"No, we're regular Angels." Said David.   
  
"Ok, splendid. Hang on whilst I try to become Yoda." Said Catalin.   
  
Her parents stifled laughs before telling her that they would return in a while. She nodded and began trying different things.   
  
"Oh snap!" said Catalin snapping her fingers.   
  
Her apparel changed into a different dress. She stopped and looked at it and smiled evilly. "Hehe"   
  
"I want to be a Jedi Master," said Catalin and snapped.   
  
Her apparel changed to white knee boots, leggings, tunic, belt, and long white cloak.  
  
"Oh I like this. Does it come with a light saber? No, damn. Oh well, I look good. Hehe."  
  
Catalin began walking around her two-story house. She saw pictures of her when she was small and growing. Pictures of her and Oliver and of her and her sons.   
  
"I wish I could see them," said Catalin aloud.   
  
A voice resonated inside her head. "Hold out your hand and make a clear orb."   
  
She did so and her family appeared before her. A lot of time had passed. Sarah was dress shopping for her wedding and her sons where talking in the study of her grand house.   
  
"Ok, I am Master... uhh... think of a good name for me...Master...uhh... oh forget it. I'm Master Wood. TAKE ME TO THE COUNCIL!"   
  
In a whirl of white light she was in front of the huge white doors of the Council. She kicked the doors open and walked in.   
  
"Oops, sorry, I got carried away. I've got a question. Since I'm a white lighter, what do I do?"  
  
The leader stood and said, "You, as a white lighter, are to heal your charges or anyone who is dear to them or in immediate danger and we command you to."  
  
"Well, I've got another question. Can I at least go to my son's wedding?"   
  
"Of course. Being a white lighter means that you are almost like mortal. You can orb down to earth and see them anytime you want. You aren't stuck up here. I think we'd all go nuts if we were stuck up here," smiled the leader.   
  
"Spiffy. Master Wood over and out," said Catalin walking around.   
  
"That's a good outfit Catalin. I don't think I've ever seen anything so you."   
  
"Thanks," smiled Catalin over her shoulder and orbed out in a silver beam.   
  
  
  
I'm writing a sequel so you'd better read it. I don't know what it will be called yet but I'm writing it now. :) 


End file.
